


Six of Cups

by LuckySpark



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Asra (The Arcana) Route, Asra (The Arcana) Route Spoilers, Brotherly Love, Cage Fights, Crystals, Dark Magic, Declarations Of Love, Dominant Asra (The Arcana), Dorks in Love, Drug Use, Elemental Magic, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), First Love, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Fortune Telling, Friendship/Love, Gladiators, Heartbeats, Love Confessions, Magic Revealed, Magic Shop, Magic-Users, Male Pronouns for Asra (The Arcana), Past Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Past Child Abuse, Recreational Drug Use, Red Plague (The Arcana), Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Sweet Asra (The Arcana), Tarot, Vesuvia (The Arcana), Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 39,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckySpark/pseuds/LuckySpark
Summary: Starting nine years before the events of The Arcana two young magicians meet changing the course of their lives forever. Starting with their first meeting at the Masquerade.Full of fluff and adventure and the occasional romp.Updated every Wednesday.NSFW chapters (thus far):Chapter. 8Chapter. 15Chapter. 21*** On a small writers block hiatus. Will be back asap!
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana) & Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	1. Old Beginnings

A cool breeze blew South through the open window of the magic shop Lita resided in. It carried with it the laughter and excitement of the citizens of Vesuvia. It was the first day of Masquerade and the palace would be opening its doors to the public when the clock in the town square hit nine. Lita impatiently chopped up the mandrake root in front of her hurriedly hoping to finish her fifth ulcer potion of the day. “Careful there Lita! Your likely to chop some of your fingers with that sort of vigor! I don’t think that’s part of the remedy.” Aunt Marian laughed as she whisked away the last bit of the day’s dirt from the shops floor with the straw broom. 

“Sorry Aunty, I’m just excited. Half the fun is getting ready and I still have to find a mask to go with my costume.” She set the diced root in the pot in front of her, the flame already alight and heating it’s contents. She let out a sigh of frustration as it slowly simmered away. 

“I’m all done with my readings for the day dear, why don’t I finish this up for you?” Marian offered setting the broom back into its spot behind the counter to Lita’s right. Lita did not need to hear another word. 

“Okay! If you insist.” She said with a shrug hoping off the stool she was perched upon leaving no room for Aunt Marian to change her mind. Marian laughed; the sound akin to chimes in the wind. 

“Leaving you’re poor old Aunty here to toil her night away while you dazzle in the Palace. Tisk tisk. Whatever will I do with you” she teased. Lita rolled her eyes and cracked a smile.

“You’re welcome to join me tonight. With Sorcha out of town I’m going alone.” Sorcha was Lita’s best and only real friend. Her pal’s family were part of a wandering troupe of Actors who spent a good part of each year in Vesuvia. They usually moved on during Masquerade time because of the influx in other troupes and booths. Rental prices skyrocketed in the city while they plummeted in those surrounding. After years since the start of the Count’s birthday festivities they’d learned their profits deepened out of town with so much competition. 

“You know I would rather not, all those sweaty plebeians crunched together in a gold box send me into fits of anxiety. I’ll leave the dancing and gallivanting to the youth thank you very much.” Marian joked her nose turned up toward the ceiling. Lita rolled her eyes once again waving off her Aunts dramatics and heading up the stairs to their apartment above. Her Aunt was hardly old at only thirty-eight, but you would guess she was in her late seventies by the amount she went on about her dwindling youth. Lita crossed the apartment to her small section of the room. Separated by an elegantly carved ash wood divider was Lita’s small bed, piled high with blue, red and purple cushions. A small trunk containing all her earthly belongings sat next to a side table topped with candles and crystals and a full-length mirror graced the wall to the left of her bed. Lita sat cross legged on the floor in front of her mirror, pulling her charcoals and eye paints in front of her. There was two hours before the start of the party and Lita was determined to look exquisite. She painted gold upon her eyelids and pulled coal along her lash line creating a feline like stare. She darkened and lengthened her already long eyelashes with lash paint and smudged a tiny bit of rouge on her cheeks. She wanted her eyes to be dramatic behind the mask but didn’t want to overdo it with the rest of her face. Once she was content with her makeup, she stood to reach her costume which she had hung on the side of the mirror earlier in the day. Dark blue harem pants that started just below her navel and traced to her ankles where intricately embordered in golden thread with stars and moons. The fabric was shear revealing her thin legs but graduated to an opaque blue as it reached her upper thighs. Her torso was bare aside from two thin gold chains that intersected just above her belly button. Her top was the same material as the pants and embroidered with the same pattern. Thin straps held the loose material from her shoulders to cover her breasts, though the fabric was shear. She wore a simple black bralette underneath to maintain her modesty and not take away from the spectacle that was her outfit. She piled her arms with gold bangles and encircled her neck with tight fitting gold chains. She pulled on strappy metallic sandals and replaced the hooped earrings on her lobs with sparkling long star earrings. The small double hoops in her nose were already gold so she let them be. Standing back, she admired herself in the mirror. Running her fingers through her raven hair she pulled the loose curls in to place. She had been saving her spare wage for over a month to afford the material for the outfit and was pleased with the results. She grabbed a small gold coin purse from her trunk and counted out four gold pieces to take with her to buy a mask on her way in. There were always countless booths set up outside the palace gates selling masks and other novelties and she hoped she would be able to find one that complimented her look. She placed the wallet in her pocket.

If only Sorcha were able to be here to see it this year, she thought to herself as she headed down the stairs. It was a bit lonely going by herself, but she was never one to be shy or awkward when faced with being alone. In fact, she reveled in her independence. Besides the masquerade felt like you were friends with the thousands of people that partied in the streets and within the walls of the palace. Everyone danced and drank and reveled together as if their lives depended on it. It was a celebration like no other and Lita was determined to enjoy it. 

Aunt Marians eyebrows shot up as she took in the sight of her niece, but she gave no sign of reluctance to let Lita leave. “You look wonderful my dear.” She breathed circling her to take in every angle. “Like a glittering star itself!” she gave another one of her whimsical laughs and pulled Lita in for a hug. “Be safe tonight my dear, and remember I need your help with the numbing poultice tomorrow, so make sure you’re functional in the morning.” She pulled away and gave Lita a wink. 

“I’ll be safe, but no promises on being functional tomorrow.” she joked giving her Aunt a playful shove on the shoulder and opening the door. She headed out into the busy streets, immediately being swept away in the commotion of people. Her Aunt was a good woman and had taken Lita in as a young girl without any hesitation. Her sister and brother-in-law, Lita’s Mother and Father, had passed away in a bout of sickness that had gripped the community she had once lived in. That was ten years ago, and Lita had since grown into a young woman of eighteen and a fine magician under her Aunts guidance. Pains of sadness always gripped her when she thought of her parents. Her mother’s blond hair and beautiful smile and her father’s amber eyes and stern features haunted her memories in the most pleasant of ways. But now was not the time to dwell, now was the time to celebrate the life she kept on living and the spirit of this wondrous city. It was supposed to be a festival to celebrate Count Lucio’s birthday, but the city put that at the bottom of its list when it came to reasons to gather. He wasn’t particularly well liked by most citizens. He brought violence and was well known for his cruelty to the peasants in his dominion. He had spared no coin when whole districts were flooded three years ago, and they still lay in ruin today. However, he brought further prosperity to those who already lived well and thus remained in the good graces of the cities most powerful families. 

Lita made her way through the winding crowded passages that led to the palace. She stopped at the perfumer ten minuets away and sampled her favorite scent of vanilla and citrus blossom, applying it to her neck and wrists. When she got to the gates her eyes wandered over the many booths that lined its perimeter. She flitted through several with no luck, passing by their audacious owners with a smile and a wave. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a less ostentatious booth made up of simple purple fabric with incense of licorice and sage spilling from it’s open fold. She pushed the fabric aside entering the booth and came face to face with the most beautiful boy she had ever laid eyes on. He looked to be a year or two older than she was. His hair was fluffy and white, laying in a mass of messy curls on his brown sun kissed face. His full lips curved up in a smile revealing dazzlingly white teeth and adorable dimples on his checks. The most stunning part of him had to be his deep amethyst eyes surrounded by a shock of snow-white lashes. They stared at her with the kind of intensity that made her shiver yet wasn’t unfriendly. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Her face was painted red when he smiled even more widely and spoke. “Good evening miss, care for a reading? Or are you looking for a mask to go with your gorgeous costume?”

Awe yes she felt his aura seep from his body as soon as he mentioned the reading. It felt cool and tingly like fresh mint in a cold drink. He was the real deal, an actual magician. She had never met another aside from herself and her Aunt. Sure, there were plenty of fortune tellers and spiritualists in the city to take advantage of the naïve citizens, but they were all charlatans looking for a quick buck. Not that she blamed them. Lita regained herself and cleared her throat. “I’m looking for a mask, but a cute magician will do.” She purred, her confidence making its appearance. Hopefully he didn’t notice how off guard he had initially made her. His cheeks flushed, but he met her with a lopsided grin and breezy laugh.

“Well I don’t know any cute magicians, but I can help you with the mask!” He turned around to a table lining the back wall of his small tent and immediately reached for a specific mask bringing it back to his bold patron. He held it up for her to inspect. It was a delicate filigree mask, coloured gold in the same shade as the bangles that littered her arms. It was beautiful and perfect and she lit up with excitement as she pulled it gently from his hands. 

“It’s delightful!” she breathed. “How much do I owe you?”

“This one is a little more expensive then the rest, because its so detailed. It’s a full gold piece.” He said his hand scratching the back of his head. He looked ashamed to ask for so much. But it was well worth it, and she suspected he needed it.

“I’ll give you two if you throw in a reading.” She winked at him, sending his cheeks aflame once again.

“T- that’s not necessary.” He stumbled holding his hands up in front of him. “Its only a bronze for a reading, and plus you could do your own. You have a bright aura; I sensed it right after I offered you one.” He reddened further adding “It feels like a summer day and a fresh sea breeze.” She grinned taking in his flustered face, feeling relieved she wasn’t the only one to loose their composure. 

“It’s so exciting to meet another true magician.” Lita said letting a reassuring smile pass over her face. “And a reading always feels less bias when it’s given by another. Its easy for me to look toward a more positive self-serving answer when I’m reading my own cards.” His warm eyes met hers in a manner that felt like he was searching the depths of her soul, she continued. “There’s also the fact that I came alone, and It’s always nice to meet a new friend and enjoy their company.” His shoulders relaxed and his easy grin returned to his face. He reached behind her closing the flap to his tent, which was strangely effective at blocking out the outside commotion. 

“Well in that case have a seat.” He motioned over to a pile of cushions encircling a small low sitting round table. She took a step over and plopped herself down into the bundle. He sat across from her pulling his deck out of nowhere and then reaching his hand to hers. With a gleam in his eye and a smirk on his lips he introduced himself. “I’m Asra by the way.”


	2. The Magician and The Magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra gives Lita a reading and she decides they are friends now. She does not mess around when it comes to expressing herself!

Asra made a show of cutting the deck, tossing the cards around with dramatic flare and spreading them out in a perfect arch in front of her. Lita clapped giggling as he bowed his head and jutted his arms out enjoying the praise. “That’s got to earn you a little extra coin each reading!” she laughed.

“I do alright.” Asra said with a roguish smirk. He had spent many hours honing his card tricks to impress his clientele trying to give himself an edge up on the competition. Being an actual magician didn’t mean much in a sea of charlatans. “What kind of reading would you like? A love reading perhaps?” he wiggled his curved white brows up and down chuckling at his own insinuation.

“Oh gods no, I’m good. Let’s do a general reading.” She pleaded holding her hands out in front of her motioning horizontally fingers splayed. Asra winked at her and she let out a nervous sigh.

“You know the deal, pick six my lady.” She hovered her hands over his beautifully spread cards letting them guide her to her choices. She was curious to see what her future card would draw. It was always the same when she did her own readings or when her Aunt insisted on consulting the cards for her. The past and present changed intermittently but future always held true. She had less of a connection to the deck then her Aunt did and preferred to practice other forms of magic. She was particularly gifted with remedies and potions, but her love lay with more complicated spells and taboo blood magic. Elemental magic interested her also, she found a pull towards fire.

She selected six cards after a few moments of consideration pulling them forward slightly so Asra could remove the others back to their pile. He shuffled her choices and lay them out once again having her draw three, one at a time, arranging them left to right in the centre of the small table. Lita flipped over her first card; Ten of Swords, upright. Asra cleared his throat and spoke “Painful loss plagues your past, sudden endings and hard transitions took place. You feared death and its slow march but as it came to pass you greeted it with strength. You have moved on from your sorrow but not forgotten.” He met her eyes briefly. She remained silent and flipped the second card when instructed. The present. The Sun, upright. “Your positive energy is magnetic to those around you, you seek the fun in life and find it. You’re looking to strengthen your ties to your craft, and you live each moment to its fullest potential.” He paused momentarily then added “You will also meet a ridiculously cute magician…” blood rushed to both the youths faces and they burst out in amusement at Asra’s sudden jest.

“Hmmm you are good!” she mused tears pricking the corners of her eyes from her fit of laughter. She gave him a toothy grin, silently thanking him for breaking the tension from the first card. He nodded, gesturing for her to flip the last card. The Fool, Upright. It was just as she expected it would be. 

Asra noted her familiarity and scrunched his forehead, trying to understand the whisperings that beckoned him. He pressed on. “Your future lays ahead of you in a fog of uncertainty, it’s path is yours to guide. Your potential will be realized when hard truths are revealed, and a bond once forgotten will be strengthened. It is important that you trust your intuition in this period of your life. You will view the world around you with fresh eyes and an open mind.” He glanced up at her nervously. He had never done a reading for another person gifted with magic before and felt a little uneasy about it. Not that he was unsure of his reading, but he was a little more hesitant with what her reaction may be. She saved him her opinion by giving none verbally, she didn’t seem displeased though.

Lita brought her fingers to her forehead in a sign of respect bowing her head slightly towards him then straitening. “Well then…” She met him with a grin. “Shall we get going?” 

“Get going?” Asra countered in confusion, his brows coming together.

“Yes! To the Palace! I have decided we are to be good friends, you and I, and you must join me tonight.” She leaned over the table clasping both his hands in hers. His skin was soft, it felt almost as smooth as it looked, she noted. 

Asra felt compelled to keep his hands in hers, she was so sure of herself it threw him off. He felt this strange connection to her he could not explain. Like he would follow her anywhere. Which was ridiculous, he thought, considering they had met only moments ago. Maybe it was her boldness, or maybe it was her beauty, honestly maybe it was both. “Is that so” he grinned giving her fingers a little squeeze. “Well as much as I would love too join you I had set my mind on making good money tonight, and if I’m not here to man my booth…” he trailed off, disappointed in himself a bit for turning down what was guaranteed to be an interesting night.

Lita frowned, pondering to herself for a moment. “What if I promise to come back tomorrow and help you? There’s two more nights of Masquerade after tonight, and if there’s two magicians it will be double your profit.” She exclaimed excitedly. “You won’t have to pay me further than your company tonight. I know this wicked fire dance that always draws in a crowd.” 

He could not deny how tempted he was by this offer. What was there to lose? Really, he would gain a friend and some memories at the very least and quite possibly bring in more profit then he had any other year. She was beautiful and he was sure her fire dance, whatever that may be, would be a spectacle to behold. He nodded and she was to her feet and dragging him up before he could even get out his words of agreement. He laughed. This girl was something else. 

Lita walked to the table holding the masks, considering them, glancing back at Asra as he watched her. She held out an ornately decorated fox mask, edged in the same deep purple as his eyes. “What about this one?” She inquired, tilting her head to the right. 

She had picked his favourite, he held out his hand and she placed it in it. Picking up her own mask she fitted it to her face glancing in the small mirror at the end of the table. This really was an amazing fit for her costume. Asra wasn’t in a costume, but in a simple purple tunic with red edges tucked into his high waisted loose black trousers made of a very light material. A black scarf wrapped around his shoulders. He looked astonishingly handsome Lita thought to herself. This boy did not need a costume, the mask would suffice.

Asra opened the flap to his tent motioning for Lita to exit before him. He followed her stopping when they were both out front. “Before we go, I’d like to conceal the tent” He touched the fabric with one hand murmuring under his breath he walked its perimeter. “Not much point in us working tomorrow if we have no wares to sell.” Lita had never seen this spell before. What had he done to it? It was still perfectly visible in front of her though she saw his aura floating steadily in the air around it. Had whatever he done not worked properly?

“What is it that you did?” Saying her thoughts aloud squinting her auburn eyes trying to understand.

“I have created a sort of boundary that is… Unnoticeable.” She looked confused still. He continued “It’s not invisible but people just won’t really take notice of it, they will just walk on by not seeing anything remarkable enough to warrant a second thought.” 

“Fascinating!” Lita exclaimed clasping her together in excitement. “You have to teach that to me someday!” Asra nodded in agreement, chuckling lightly at her amusement.  
She looped her arm in his giving him a sidelong glance and a smile. “Shall we go Magician?” 

“I think we shall Magician!” Asra replied humorously.

Arm in arm they made their way to the front gate.


	3. Rooms of Plenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lita and Asra explore the masquerade and find plenty to enjoy.

The palace’s opulence compared to nothing else Lita had ever seen. Each year she was astonished again by its twenty-foot ceilings, ornate fixtures and gold veined white marble floors. The walls were lined with the finest art of beautiful people, strange animals, mysterious landscapes, and succulent fruits. Garlands of exotic red, purple and white flowers lined the entrance and halls, sheer fabrics of the same colours draped from the ceiling creating an almost tent like effect. If the tent were designed for a god, Lita mused to herself. Strange orbs of light drifted through the rooms and halls just above their heads imitating the blinking of stars in a clear night sky. Lita reached up and tentatively pushed one and it jumped away from her finger, clearly enchanted to avoid contact. 

She looked over to Asra. Even behind his fox mask she could see the look of awe he wore. Mouth slightly agape, eyes wide and scanning. She smiled pulling him forward eager to explore the rooms. “Is this your first time in the palace for masquerade?” she asked him. It wasn’t all that uncommon for the citizens to keep the party on the streets in the district surrounding the palace. A lot of people didn’t feel comfortable entering, even though it was open to all, and preferred the comfort of people in their own hierarchical level. Lita had always thought of the masquerade nights as a time to pretend she was something more then a commoner and thrived within the palace walls and her own imagination. 

“Yes, my first time.” Asra murmured still taking in his surroundings. He turned his head to meet her eyes, “I usually try to make as much money as possible during festivals, people are looser with their coin when they partake in all of this…” he motioned around them with a grandiose sweep of his arm. “…merriment.” He smiled; she gave him a knowing nod. She could tell by his demeanor that he didn’t have a lot and she felt a pain of guilt knowing she had taken him away from his income tonight. She would double down tomorrow and more then make up for it she promised herself. 

“Well you are in for a treat my dear friend!” They had entered a long hallway lined with many open doors to pick from. Masked guests ambled about flitting between rooms and loudly celebrating. “I’ll let you pick first since this is your debut.” She snagged two tall flouts of a bubbling green liquid from a wandering servant as he passed. She handed one to Asra and raised it for a toast. He happily met her glass in a twinkle of clashing sound. 

“To my persuasive new friend and an entertaining night!” he cheered giving Lita a wink and dashing back some of the glass’ contents. It fizzed delightfully in his mouth and tasted of melon and mint. It would be easy to drink one too many of these he thought. 

“Well, go ahead, pick a room!” Lita danced a line down the hall twirling about arms flailing pointing in all directions. She bumped into a plump noble woman halfway down splashing a bit of her drink on the lady’s gaudy emerald carapace. The woman huffed puffing her chest up and looking down her nose at Lita. “Watch where your going you little urchin!” she shrilled as Asra made his way quickly over to them. Lita opened her mouth ready to berate her when Asra slipped his hand in hers tugging her towards the left.

“So sorry Ma’am, enjoy the masquerade Ma’am.” He called over his shoulder hurriedly taking them to the nearest door.

“You didn’t need to save me. I had it.” Lita grumbled, once in the doorway, slightly annoyed and embarrassed. 

“I’m sure you did but let us make it a few hours before pissing off the aristocrats.” He teased nudging her with his elbow. “I knew you were trouble the moment you walked into my tent.” 

“Pfffft, then why agree to come with me?” she huffed folding her arms across her chest.

“I never said I didn’t like trouble.” Splitting his face in two with the size of his smile, his dimples on full display. 

“Oh whatever!” She shoved him on the shoulder feeling instantly at ease. 

They stepped through the threshold of the room and were instantly met with a strange springy feeling under their feet. The room was filled with a good amount of people jumping to amazing heights all around them. Asra took a long step easily bouncing two feet into the air before finding his purchase. “You call that a jump Magician!” Lita cackled throwing all her weight behind her leap. She shot up eight feet in the air, laughing manically, before landing and being propelled back up towards the ceiling this time to heights of at least thirteen feet. “Shit! Shit! Shit!” she screamed as she continued to bounce to unnerving elevations without stop.

Asra threw his head back, sides splitting, at the sight of the chaotic girl flying through the air, panic in her eyes, obviously spinning out of control. He took a tentative jump. Upon landing he bent his knees, lowering his sense of gravity and absorbing the shock. He remained in one place. “Now that I know how to stop, I can go.” he said aloud to himself. Asra liked to consider himself a calm and thoughtful person. He typically judged consequences and strategies before leaping in, looking for the best way to do something before starting. Lita, however, seemed to be much his opposite from what he had observed so far. She was brash and thought only in the moment. Her confidence could be mistaken for arrogance, but Asra suspected that wasn’t the case. He could sense she had a deep kindness to her, putting others before herself when push came to shove. 

Asra steadily gained height as he bounced, finally soring to Lita’s level. He saddled up close to her “Having trouble?” he asked raising a brow. 

“Noooooooooooo, not at all.” She countered sarcastically drawing out her words in exasperation. 

“Bend your knees when you land!” he shouted to her as she started to bounce away unintentionally. 

Lita heard him and bent her knees as she landed buckling under the pressure and tripping, but it had worked enough that she skidded to a stop a couple feet away. Asra landed next to her smoothly coming to a stop, reaching his hand down to help her up. “Thanks” she offered running her hands through her disheveled curls prodding them back in place. “I got a little out of control there.” Asra merely chuckled shaking his head. They heard a loud crack from close by. Two guests had collided mid-air sending them flying back to the ground, blood oozing from the one mans nose spraying down in a shower to those below. Thankfully not on Asra and Lita. The injured guests’ bodies continued to bounce for some time before landing in separate heaps. They were both moving Lita observed. So, they were not dead at least. Frustrated servants made their way slowly over to them. It was evident that this was not the first time this had happened tonight, and Lita surmised this would not be the last. “Lets move on perhaps?” she questioned, hoping he would agree. She was not ready to bounce anymore tonight.

“I think that would be a good idea.” He agreed amusement still playing through his voice. He took the lead heading out into the hallway, Lita following close behind. 

Lita walked next to Asra shoulders bumping together. “So tell me a little about yourself Asra.” She wanted to know more about this mysterious new magician, she felt oddly comfortable with him already. Like he fit perfectly next to her. 

“You want to know more about me when you haven’t even given me your name?” he said, not angerly but in a teasing manner.

Litas cheeks coloured. “I guess your right, I haven’t given you my name. Sorry about that! It’s Lita. Lita Costello.” She stopped walking offering him her hand. He took it and she gave him a firm double shake.

“Well nice to meet you Lita. Are you from here?” he asked. They continued to walk idly.

“I am now, originally from just outside of Prakra.”

“And why did you come to Vesuvia?” He followed up.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Hey! I see what you’re doing. Turning the questions around on me, you got plenty during that reading!” he gave her a mischievous look, knowing he’d been caught.

“What do you want to know?” He asked bumping against her looking forward.  
He was reluctant to talk about himself though he innately seemed to trust her for some reason. He had learned trust should be withheld, more often then not, growing up on the streets. He really only trusted one person, Muriel, his friend and brother for the last nine years. 

“How come I have never seen you around before?” she questioned.

“And I have never seen you.” He countered but continued. “I suppose it is because I live… Outside of the city and I travel quite often. But I do set up a booth in the market when I’m in need of some money. I guess we just have not been lucky enough to bump into each other until today.” He brushed his hand along hers, sending a jolt of excitement up her arm.

“I guess not.” She said, “Do you live with your parents?” 

He looked down hesitating, she could see the tension in his stiffening shoulders “No, with a friend.”

He didn’t elaborate and she didn’t press him, not wanting him to feel uncomfortable. He would say more if he wanted to. “I don’t live with my parents either.” She offered hoping it would set him at ease. “They died ten years ago, and I came to live with my Aunt. That’s what the ten of swords was referring too.” 

He looked at her scanning her face, his expression unreadable. “Mine are dead too.” He said. Giving up no more.

They had more in common then she had initially thought. Both were magical orphans. The corner of her mouth turned up a bit, but she didn’t let him see her amusement. She wouldn’t want him to think her disrespectful. “Well my friend I think it best we look out for one another then. Don’t you think?” she said, linking her pinky finger with his. 

He nodded, the smallest smile playing on his full lips. He turned his head looking pointedly at a door up ahead. The loveliest smells came pouring from the entrance, sweet and delicious. “We are going in there.” Asra said pulling Lita along. “My stomach has been rumbling for the last hour!” he added licking his lips. She laughed letting him drag her through the door.

The room was brightly lit, and the smell of fruit and sugar was intoxicating. A three-tier table ran along the length of the room, each layer filled to the brim with candied nuts and fresh fruit; pistachio honey cakes; clusters of raisins; spun sugar masterfully crafted into elaborate shapes; dates and figs and almond cookies all looked to good to be true. Fountains of honey and bowls of sweet cream filled in the gaps. Asra and Lita collectively gasped, each rushing to help themselves to the divine feast. Lita piled her plate high with as many things as she could, popping a candied pistachio into her mouth and humming with satisfaction. She made her way over to Asra, who was being much more modest with his helping despite his hunger. She held up a square of om ali to his lips imploring him to take it from her fingers “It’s my favourite, you have to try it.” . He gave her a seductive look leaning over and taking the dessert in his mouth. 

“Delicious.” He breathed eyeing her up and down.

Oh gods he was so attractive. She blushed and cleared her throat attempting to give him a confident grin in return. “isn’t it?” she purred meeting his eyes. She turned, letting her hips sway as she walked to a nearby standing table glancing over her shoulder inviting him to follow. 

Asra swallowed, following her wasn’t even a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Hopefully you're enjoying this work. Things are going to start heating up soon. I'm trying to find a balance between slow burn and getting right into it! Lucio makes an appearance in the next chapter and he's going to get a little more then he signed up for. It should be up in the next few days.


	4. Fever Pitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra and Lita run into a mutual acquaintance and things get hot and heavy on the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild drug use and sexual language used in this chapter. In all honesty, it will continue throughout the work. Just a heads up! Enjoy <3

They finished up their plates of food while chatting about their lives and getting to know each other better. Lita learned that he had a familiar, Faust, a lavender ball python who had stayed with his friend Muriel while he worked the booth. Asra learned that Lita worked at her Aunts magic shop making potions and pulling in guests from the street.

They made their way through several other rooms, including one with salacious dancers tumbling from ropes and poles and another with white peacocks strutting around unattended. That one was particularly strange Lita thought. Not understanding why there would be a room solely devoted to the birds. They grabbed a couple more drinks from a passing servant before entering the main ballroom surveying their surroundings from the edges of the massive space. Guests twirled around the marble floors in time to the band playing a fast-paced tune on the center stage. The air was charged with excitement and thick with heat from the mass of people clustered into one spot, yet everyone seemed to be having a fantastic time. Guards lined the perimeter of the room, scanning the chamber for any sign of trouble and servants milled about with trays filled with drinks and appetizers.

Lita smiled at Asra, catching his eye. “This place is huge.” He muttered eyes roaming. “I don’t think I have ever been in a room that could fit this many people!”  
Lita chuckled at his astonishment, happy that if nothing else he had experienced a few firsts tonight with her. She spotted an acquaintance of hers making his way deliberately through the crowd towards her and Asra. “Lita! Asra! I didn’t know you two were familiar with each other!” he said upon reaching them.

“Good to see you Abram.” Asra said giving him a nod, a look of familiarity on his face. 

“Hey Abram.” Lita greeted “Enjoying the Masquerade?”

“Of course.” He said grasping Litas hand and bringing it to his lips. “Making money is my favourite thing to do after all.” He smiled wickedly his obsidian eyes meeting hers with a playful wink. 

Abram was a well know drug dealer amongst the youth of Vesuvia, he didn’t normally sell any of the hard stuff, favouring things with only minor fines and jail time associated with their distribution. He had been caught several times and spent some time behind bars, but for the most part skated around the law rather efficiently. It probably helped that it was rumored the count himself was a loyal costumer.

His eyes turned to Asra. “Been keeping out of trouble my old friend?” he questioned, the playful smile still on his lips.

Asra smiled cheekily “I am the perfect vision of lawfulness.”

“Well then I suppose you two wouldn’t be interested in any Villi Tanssi then?” Abram said, his voice lowering enough to avoid outside listeners. 

Villi Tanssi was harmless enough, a mixture of several mind-altering herbs that elicited altered sight, a higher energy level and a feeling of euphoria. It wasn’t addictive but could cause heart palpitations and nausea if to much was consumed. 

Lita eyed Asra, trying to get a feel for his opinion on such things. He looked back shrugging a wordless reply to her. Up to you.  
“I only have two gold pieces left” She said.

“And I have none.” Asra added unashamed. 

“What do you say you throw in a free sleeping drought next time I’m by the shop and we will call it even?” he bargained with Lita. He was a regular costumer of hers, seeking after her sleeping remedies. That’s how she knew him aside from his reputation. 

“Deal.” Lita answered digging into her pocket for the gold pieces.

He pressed closer to her side swapping the gold in her hand for a small cloth bag inconspicuously behind their backs. He moved back sweeping into a rather comical low bow. “Enjoy the rest of your night you two trouble-makers. I have other business to attend to, so I'll leave you.” He turned to walk away but turned his face to them once more. “But if I spot you again, I’d love a dance Lita.” He said with a wink and was off through the bustling crowd. 

She turned to Asra “You cool with this? We can skip it and resell it if you’re not into it!” She hurriedly said. She didn’t want him to think she was some kind of drug addict. He seemed to not be opposed to it when Abram was there, but maybe that was just because he didn’t want Abram to give him a hard time? 

“Relax Lita! It will be fun. Perfect for the dance floor.” He smiled reassuringly sensing her unease bringing his fingers up to brush against her upper arm.

She sighed “Good I wouldn’t want you to get the wrong impression of me.”

“What wrong impression? That you’re a drug taking outlaw?” He gave her that gorgeous mischievous smile of his. 

“Oh shush!” She pushed him. “Stop your teasing!” 

“You sure you don’t like to be teased?” He said flirtatiously leaning into her side.

Lita leaned back into him bringing her mouth close to his ear so her breathe would tickle as she whispered. “Maybe just a little bit…” She heard him give an audible gulp. Confident she had won that exchange she straightened herself and turned to face him dead on. Bringing the small bag up between them cloaking it from view she poured its contents into her opposite hand. Two small brown balls rolled into her palm. She could smell the herbs immediately which was the only thing that reassured her of its authenticity. It looked alarmingly like deer feces. She picked up one of the balls in between her thumb and index finger and Asra took the other.

“Bottoms up.” He said dropping it into his mouth. Lita did the same. They ground it between their back teeth before swallowing it down. 

“Yuck.” Lita said sticking out her tongue a look of disgust on her face. 

“You’ve got that right.” Asra replied looking equally disgusted bringing his drink to his lips to wash down some of the overly powerful herbal taste.  
It would take a little while to kick in. The musicians continued to shell out their heart quickening beat, the twang of the guitar had Lita swaying in her spot. Asra offered her his hand “Shall we dance my lady?” he asked. She placed her hand in his meeting his attractive violet gaze. He really was beautiful she thought to herself. It was still astounding to her that she had never noticed him before amongst the market stalls.

He led her out to the middle of the dance floor close to the band where the crowd was really going wild. Lita suspected Abram had his hand in that. The music was good, but the look of pure ecstasy on the faces of her fellow revelers had her thinking they had some extra help reaching their highs. 

Asra suddenly snapped her in from an arms length away, guiding her twirl into his arms. Her back was now pressed into his chest, his breath on her neck. He moved his hands down her sides to her hips guiding her in a steady rhythm to the music. The hair on her arms stood up, her breath catching in her throat. Her heart fluttered at the feeling of his hips grinding into her bottom. “To close?” He rumbled into her ear. Oh that sly little minx was getting her back from before. She looked up at his smug face and brought her hand up to wrap around the back of his neck and pushed her hips back into him more. He grunted letting out a small breath.

“No this is fine.” She purred back. 

The colours of the costumes around her started to bleed out into the air. The music felt like velvet in her ears and she smiled wider. The villa tanssi was kicking in. She felt at one with the music and Asra at the same time, their pace matching the feverish pulse of those around them. She hummed out in pleasure. Asra wrapped his arms in front of her, encircling her in his embrace. He rested his chin on her shoulder curving his face into the space where it met her neck kissing lightly. She gasped, it sent delicious shocks down her chest. He kissed his way up her neck reaching her ear and biting the lob in between his teeth. “Still okay?” He whispered into her ear. She wiggled in his arms to face him, the look on her face she knew must be utterly debauched. Without a word she pulled his face down to hers hungerly meeting his mouth with her own. He moaned into her his hands gliding down her back resting on her ass. They continued to writhe to the music and kiss uncaring of those around them. In truth only one person was paying any attention to them at all. 

******

Lucio had been having a great time. He drank in the attention of the night knowing he deserved every ounce of joy it brought to him. He’d had his fill of food and drink and had been enjoying the company of many in the ballroom; surrounding himself by the most beautiful men and women letting them worship him in every respect. He was about to retire to his rooms with his assembly to allow them to adore him properly when he spotted them. Wholly absorbed in each other were the most tempting duo he had ever seen. He watched as they danced and groped at each other as he made his way over to them. “Mind if I join in?”


	5. Three's a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A close encounter with the count has Lita using her skills in blood magic to make their escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be uping Lita's and Asra's ages to 18 and 19. I originally intended them to be younger, as I have had Lita at 16 in the first chapter and Asra "a year or two older" but knowing I am eventually going to write a full blown smut chapter I feel weird keeping them underage. I know most of us didn't keep it PG in our teens, myself included, but I just feel more comfortable with them being at legal age at least! I'll be going back and changing it in the previous chapters as well. Thanks for understanding! Enjoy today's chapter. 
> 
> Also, the smut chapters will be clearly marked and I will make sure the story has continuity if you choose to skip it! xo

Asra and Lita didn’t notice the man standing by them for nearly a minute. Their heads were still whirling with the drug and they were so captivated with one another it was a wonder they ever realized at all. Lucio grabbed Litas hand that was grasping onto Asra’s neck pulling it towards him. She startled looking at him with her blown out eyes. “Are you listening to me now girl?” Lucio said a look of annoyance now plastered on his face behind his ornate gold goat mask. He did not like being ignored.

Lita tugged her hand out of his recognizing who was addressing her and Asra despite the mask. A prickle of fear ran up her spine. What could he possibly want? She glanced at Asra and sensed his anger and panic as he backed away from Lucio obviously recognizing him as well. He reached his hand out to find Litas and started to tug her with him. Lucio seeing their reluctance gripped her firmly again. “Now is that any way to treat your Count?” he sneered. “I saw you two enjoying each other and thought it was unfair that I was not invited. This is my Birthday celebration after all!” He used his free arm, the one made of gold, to direct their attention to the room surrounding them. “In fact I demand a dance with you two. I know, I know, I did say it was my Birthday and here I am giving you presents.” he smiled widely, it gave Asra the chills. “But I’m a generous man and I am willing to grace you with my presence and maybe more if you’re lucky.” His eyes roamed up and down them both eyeing them up like he was a wolf and they his prey.

“We don’t want anything to do with you, stay away from us!” Asra hissed pulling at Lita once more trying to pry her out of his grasp. Lita gasped. Lucio was not letting go and she was being tugged as if she were a rope. Her mind ran a mile a minute trying to figure out what to do. It was clear that Lucio had devious plans for them. She had no doubt of his intentions. He was infamously known for his sexual desires and bedding many at a time. Her mouth was dry with dread. She knew he was not a man who took no lightly but she wanted nothing more then for her and Asra to escape. An idea popped into her mind but it was risky. She was going to need Asra to calm down for a moment for it to work, maybe even play along for a second. 

She relaxed in the grip of the two men. “Now now Asra let’s not get ahead of ourselves. How could we turn down our beloved count Lucio on his birthday?” she cooed meeting Lucio’s eyes. His frown turned into a confident smirk and he let her hand drop. She looked back at Asra, he looked shocked and disgusted. She pulled close to him and he flinched back. “Asra” she whispered her eyes pleading with him. She went to bring her mouth to his ear once more and this time he let her. “Just trust me and play along please. I’m going to get us away from him I promise.” She urged in a whisper. He looked at her confused but nodded. She glanced back at Lucio, he was eyeing them none the wiser of her plans to escape. Lita let a smile play across her lips and reached out to the count holding Asra’s hand still in the other. Lucio grabbed her and pulled her tight to his side, dragging Asra along with her. “I’m so sorry about his words my lord. He was confused and didn’t realize who you were.” She fluttered her lashes looking up at Lucio hoping he was convinced in her admiration.

Lucio looked irritated glancing at Asra. “How could you not know who I am? How many other men do you know who are this handsome with a golden arm?!” 

“Forgive me my lord, I have had much to drink...” he murmured casting his eyes to the ground refusing to meet the counts harsh stare.

Lucio waved his hand flippantly, seeming to take the youths words as the truth. “No matter, I am a gracious leader and will forgive you this oversight once.” He grabbed Asra by the shoulder and pulled him into his chest and ran the fingers of his golden gauntlet down his cheek. Lita felt Asra stiffen, his eyes still averted towards the ground. “you are lovely enough that I still want you.” Asra did not respond. Lita needed to get this under control quickly for both their sakes but especially for Asra. 

“Oh thank you for your graciousness my lord.” She purred leaning into him. “I promise we will make it up to you.” She walked her fingers up his chest where he did not hold Asra. Giving him what she hoped to be a seductive look. 

Lucio hummed his approval. “Now you know how to show gratitude.” He shuffled Asra to the side and moved his golden hand to Lita’s face sharp fingers resting on her lips. Now was her chance. She brought her hand up to his and guided a gilded finger into her mouth sucking on it. “Eager aren’t we dear.” He said pulling her in closer with his other arm, hand gripping her ass hard enough that it hurt. She slowly pulled the digit from her mouth intentionally dragging the pointed tip along her bottom lip. She felt the searing pain as it cut through her soft flesh and a trickle of blood ran down her chin. She heard Asra take a sharp breath in but did not let her eyes fall from Lucio’s. She could see his hunger. “Fuck me.” He groaned. “I’m going to tear you apart… But first I should clean this up.” He was making this too easy she thought as he pulled her in for a kiss. He sucked her sliced lip into his mouth lapping up her blood eagerly. It hurt, but Lita pushed down the pain focusing her energy around her magic. It was a good guess that he would have a blood kink considering the type of blood thirsty man he made sure everyone knew he was. Now he was messing with a magician with a strong interest in blood magic and she hoped he would learn to regret it. 

She pictured her magic flowing through her blood into Lucio’s mouth filling it up, surrounding his brain, clouding his vision, consuming him in its warmth. Letting him taste his desires frivolously in his mind, but, being left wanting. She pulled away from him out of his grasp, stumbling. She was drained from the spell. 

She turned her head looking for Asra. He was right there, slack jawed, gaping at her. He looked equal parts disgusted and amazed. “Lita what the hell…” She reached out to him, and he hurried over to support her as she sank almost to her knees. They looked back at Lucio who now stood alone, eyes glazed over hands grasping out ridiculously as if fondling an invisible body. His mouth was open tongue luridly flailing about around another that was not there. An obvious bulge grew in his trousers and he was groaning his arousal into the crowd. A few people started to take notice, nudging their neighbors, gasping or laughing at the ludicrous count.

“We need to go now.” Lita gasped pulling her body up with Asra’s shoulder and leaning onto him. “I can’t hold the spell for too much longer I’m afraid.” 

Without another word he gripped her letting her lean all her weight onto him and started to pull her through the crowd away from what was starting to become a scene. After a struggle they finally broke out into the hallway and made there way against the stream of traffic towards the exit. Lita was starting to slow more, panting with exertion. “The spell is broken.” She told him, worry in her eyes. They needed to get out of here before Lucio realized they had made a fool of him and sent his guards to find them.

Asra nodded in acknowledgment and swept her up into his arms, grunting under her weight. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders trying to support herself and lessen the burden on his arms. He hurried out the door rushing towards the gates and past the guards attending the front. He pushed through the crowd away from the palace for awhile before finding an ally to slip into, placing Lita on the ground and collapsing beside her.

She leaned her head back against the cold stone closing her lids and letting out a sigh of relief. Any remaining high from the villa tanssi was long gone now. Slipping away in the fear of the moments before. She was grateful her emotion had given her the clarity she needed. Now however, she felt the weight of the terror fill her mind, how dirty she felt having him touch her like that. The anger she felt from feeling so helpless and violated. He took their carefree fun and twisted it for his perverse agenda. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks under her mask. She turned her face from Asra, not wanting him to see her pain, and pulled her mask off placing it in her pocket. 

She felt his hand on her shoulder. “Lita…” She didn’t turn to face him wiping at her eyes trying to be rid of the tears. She only succeeded in smearing her already smeared makeup more. Her lip stung, the dried blood pulling at it every time she moved her mouth. “Lita.” Asra repeated squeezing her shoulder. “Please look at me.” He said softly.  
She turned to face him, his mask was gone. Lita forced a smile. “I’m okay… Just overwhelmed…” she looked into his eyes and saw that they were watery, a single tear spilling over the edge tracing its way down his beautiful golden cheek. It took Lita off guard seeing his emotion, she could no longer hold back bursting into tears. Asra pulled her into his chest, smoothing her hair down with his hands and his mouth resting on the top of her head. She sobbed into his chest. Fuck, I’m such an ugly crier she thought but could not contain herself. They sat like that for some time, wordlessly comforting each other. She was relieved he didn’t ask about what happened or the spell. She didn’t feel like reliving it now and she was pretty sure he understood that. 

After awhile Lita sat up uselessly giving her face another rub. “I better clean up before I go home.” She said. “I can’t have my Aunt seeing me like this. I really don’t want to explain what happened.” 

Asra nodded. “Let me heal your lip for you.” It was Litas turn to nod and Asra moved his hand up to cup her chin gently running his thumb over the wound. She felt his magic, cool and tingly, sooth its way over her skin knitting it back together again. Nothing remained of it but a thin red scar and the dried blood. 

“Thank you.” She said touching the spot on her lip. 

“Pretty much good as new.” Asra smiled. “Now let’s go clean up in the fountain shall we? Maybe grab a bite to eat before you head back?” Despite it being well after midnight most of the booths selling food seemed to still be open. Closing time wasn’t until the last of the drunken partygoers wandered home or passed out in the street. 

“Sounds fantastic” she replied using the wall to help herself to her feet. 

Asra led the way to the fountain in the town square. They sat on the side and Lita stared down at her reflection. It was a mess. Her eyes were puffy, her face smudged with cosmetics and blood. “Holy shit!” she breathed laughing despite herself. “I’m terrifying! How have you not run away in freight!” she joked. 

Asra laughed along with her. “I didn’t want to make you feel bad after saving out sorry asses!” he continued “But I was tempted…” 

“How brave you are!” she shot him a glare, a smile still on her lips. She was happy they were back to their teasing banter and not crying in each others’ arms.

They washed their faces and hands and made their way to the nearest stand selling food. With skewers of vegetables and meat in their bellies they headed towards Lita’s shop. Asra gave a tarot reading in exchange for the food since they had spent all their coin and he had left any money he had in his tent. Asra insisted on walking her home despite her telling him she was fine to go alone. He said he wanted to see where she lived so he would know for future visits. She relented and they walked arm in arm through the streets of Vesuvia. They had only just met that night, but Lita felt like she had known him for years. He left her at the front door giving her a kiss on the cheek before turning with a wave and heading off into the night.


	6. Meetings with Goliath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lita meets Asra's best friend and learns a little more about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long to come out! I'm already partially through writing the next chapter and it will be up in a few days. Enjoy <3

Lita passed out the moment her head touched a cushion. The night had been full of excitement, lust and fear and she needed nothing more then to sleep it off. Thankfully, Aunt Marion was already asleep when Lita tiptoed her way past to her own section of the room. 

Morning came far too soon, and Lita woke up to the smell of coffee and fresh bread wafting from the stove. “Still in our costume I see.” Aunt Marion stated standing over her with a hot mug of coffee in her hands.

Lita rubbed her eyes and propped herself up staring at her Aunt groggily. “Hmmm…” was all she managed. Marion handed her the mug. 

“Time to start the day my dear!” She said in a tone far to cheery for the morning, Lita thought. “Bathe and eat and start on that numbing poultice please.” Marion danced away humming a lively tune twirling around as if in celebration.

Lita’s head felt like it was full of stones and her lashes were strapped with tiny weights. She sipped her coffee halfway down before moving out of bed to the bathroom to clean up. After bathing she changed into simple linen trousers and a loose crimson top. She twisted her mass of curls into a bun and headed downstairs to start the days work.  
Numbing poultice was easy enough to make and she had stocked up on ingredients several days ago knowing they where running low on their last supply.

Costumers flitted in and out of the shop all morning buying potions and getting readings. Lita manned the counter while she made the poultice and Marion manned the deck. Around noon Lita’s stomach began to rumble. She had finished up her concoctions and decided to go to the market for some lunch. She checked with Marion, who was fine to run the shop alone, then wrapped a scarf around her shoulders tugging a portion up over her hair to keep the sun at bay. 

The market was less crowded today, as was usual after the first day of masquerade. Everyone was too hungover to bother leaving their houses and saved their energy for round two coming tonight. Lita didn’t mind this at all and savored the emptiness these streets so rarely enjoyed. She made her way to the section of the market that sold food and purchased herself flatbread, hummus, fruit and a hard goat cheese. She tucked it into the bag she carried over her right shoulder and made her way towards the palace where Asra’s little tent was set up outside the gates. She was hoping to find him there and share her lunch with the cute magician. 

She thought of the nights coming activities. She had promised Asra to help him sell his wares and had suggested a fire dance to bring in costumers. Dancing had been one of her main pastimes as a young girl in her hometown. Her mother had been part of a well know dancing troupe and was renown for her grace and beauty. In fact, that was how her parents had met. Her father was captivated by the Southern beauty who moved like a swan in the water. Her mother had had many proposals, but none had sparked any interest until her father. It was natural that she would be trained in the art of dance as well. At the time, her magic was hardly developed enough for much use aside from show. The flare of the fire dance had made her feel more powerful then she truly was, and she loved the attention it brought her.

Lita didn’t spend much time dancing these days. The love of it was stained by the pain of loss and she only practiced enough to keep herself fit and flexible. Occasionally she used the dance to put on a show to draw in costumers at the shop, which is what she planned to do tonight. 

She arrived outside the tent and pulled back the flap of the entrance. “Asra?” She called out. “You here?”. No answer, but when her eyes adjusted to the lower light within the tent she made out a hulking figure seated in the cushions at the back. Its face turned directly towards Lita. She gasped at the stranger, who looked displeased at best to see someone wandering into the tent they occupied.

She composed herself enough to blurt out “Who are you?” sounding ruder than she intended.

He made to get up not able to stretch to his full length due to his height exceeding that of the tent. He slouched awkwardly but met her gaze. “Who am I? Who are you?” he demanded, the corners of his mouth tugging ever downward.

He didn’t act as someone who had broken into the tent uninvited. In fact, it occurred to her that was exactly what he thought she was doing. “I’m Lita, a friend of Asra’s… I was just looking for him and thought he may be here.” She stuttered. 

The youth seemed to relax a bit but still bore a face of discontent. “He’s not here.” He said simply.

“No kidding.” She shot back annoyed at the obvious statement. He didn’t react. “Well who are you then?” She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. “How do I know you aren’t trespassing?”

He snorted and sat back down to continue doing what he had been doing before she had interrupted him. She eyed his work. He was painting a delicate wooden mask in the shape of a bird’s beak. Hardly the activity of a vagrant. 

She sighed and uncrossed her arms. “Are you the one who made all these masks?” she asked waving towards the table trying to seem friendly. 

He looked up at her. He was quite handsome she thought. He had a strong jaw and dark hair that graced his hulking shoulders. His eyes were a magnificent shade of forest green that held a kindness that did not present itself anywhere else on his massive frame. “Asra and I do them together.” He said turning his attention again to his work. 

He didn’t seem as if he wanted to hold a conversation with her at all. “Do you know if Asra will be back here soon?” she pushed on. 

This time he didn’t bother to look up from the mask. “No.” he said seemingly bored of her. No he wouldn’t be back soon? Or no he didn’t know if he would be back soon?

She sighed. She supposed it wasn’t a big deal that he wasn’t here. She would see him tonight once the masquerade started anyways. But she had come all this way to share her lunch with him, and she certainly wasn’t able to eat all this food alone. She approached the man cautiously and sat herself on the ground across from him pulling her bag off her shoulder. Now he looked up. “What are you doing?” he said not angerly but confused. 

“Well I walked all the way here to eat with Asra… But since he’s not here I thought you and I could share the meal.” She said light heartedly. If Asra and he were friend’s she was sure he must be a good guy. She pulled the food from her bag arranging it so they both would have access to it. She looked up at him once done. He looked utterly befuddled. Uncertain what to say to this strange girl who had decided they were sharing lunch. 

He opened his mouth several times to say something but didn’t. Lita held on eye contact daring him to try and refuse her. He screwed his mouth into a strained smile. “Thanks… I guess.” He muttered averting his eyes from hers. He waited until she started to help herself before putting the mask aside and tentatively ripping off a piece of flat bread and dipping it in the hummus. 

They ate in silence, which she had observed to be his most comfortable state. It wasn’t tense but amiable. He seemed to no longer view her as a threat. He reminded her almost of a wild animal wary of its wild kin. 

Once done she put the wrappings away in her bag to throw away later. “Muriel.” She heard him say quietly. She met his timid stare. “My name is Muriel.” He followed up. 

She broke into a wide smile, he averted his gaze again. “Nice to meet you Muriel!” she said a little to enthusiastically. “I’m Lita.”

“You said.” He responded.

“Oh right…” Lita blushed. Remembering she had already introduced herself when she first came to the tent. “Well it’s nice to meet you all the same.” She continued. “Will you be here later tonight?”

“Probably for a bit.” He said, not seeming surprised that she would be returning. Asra must have told him to expect her she surmised. 

“Well I better get going. I should help my Aunt close up the shop before I come back here.” She said getting to her feet and slinging the bag across her shoulder again. Muriel remained seated where he was. 

“I’ll see you tonight then.” She waved goodbye. He nodded and she headed back out to the street towards her Aunts little shop. 

********************************************

Lita helped Marion finish up with the day’s tasks, carefully dusting the shelves and organizing trinkets. Her Aunt said farewell to the last costumer before turning the closed sign and locking the door. 

“I’m all finished.” Lita called out to her Aunt who was tiding up her cards in the reading room. Marion pushed her way through the curtain to see her niece. Her face the picture of warmth and kindness. 

“Okay my love. Will you be attending the festivities again tonight?” She asked. Lita often skipped the second day to recover from the first and then go out with a bang on the third and final night. 

“Yes, I’m helping a friend out at his booth tonight.” Lita replied.

“Oh?” said her Aunt cocking an eyebrow. “A friend you say?” A friend I have met?” Aunt Marion was a woman of notability on their block. She was kind of the den mother to all the neighborhood kids, feeding them when their parents were strapped for cash and remembering their birthdays. She was a genuinely kind lady and for that she was popular amongst their community. Though Lita doubted she had met Asra before considering she herself had never laid an eye on him until last night. 

“I don’t think so. We just met last night.” Lita told her. “His name is Asra, he’s a magician like us.”

“Hmmm.” Marion said. “I do recognize that name.” She rubbed her chin, Lita could see her searching her brain for the memory. “As I recall that was the name of Aisha and Salim’s son…” she trailed off looking slightly upset.

“Aisha and Salim?” Lita questioned. 

“Yes, they were a couple of very gifted magicians who lived not far from here years ago.” She looked down. “They were enlisted into service for the Count and subsequently disappeared. I hadn’t heard what happened to their son after the fact…”

Lita felt sick. “They disappeared? Asra said his parents died.” She told her Aunt.

“Well yes I suppose they have. Nobody really knew for sure what happened. I liked to imagine they were out there somewhere, that they had run away from the Count and taken their son with them. However, now that I know Asra remains here… I doubt very much they are still alive.” Last nights events must have been even more horrible for Asra then she had initially thought. No wonder he had shut down.

She looked sad, tears welling up in her eyes. “That poor boy.” She whispered. “Where has he been all this time? That was well over ten years ago.” 

“He told me he lives outside of the city.” Lita was a bit short for words having just been told this distressing news about Asra’s past. “I got the impression that he has lived a tough life.” She disclosed. 

Marion sighed audibly. “If I had known…” She trailed off again clearly feeling guilty for not bringing Asra in as she had with Lita. As if she could just shelter every wayward child.

Lita quickly closed the gap between her and her Aunt pulling her into a hug. “You know you are the kindest person I have ever met.” She pulled back to meet Marion’s eyes. “It’s not your fault, you know that right?”

Marion shook her head. “I know… It’s just I could have looked into it more when they vanished.” She said, her brows knit together.

“Marion.” Lita grasped her shoulders giving her Aunt a slight shake. “Don’t feel guilty. I can tell you right now that Asra would not blame you. He is incredibly kind. I can tell you two would get along just great actually.” Lita smiled and wiped the tear off her Aunts cheek with her thumb.  
“I’ll bring him over sometime soon for you to meet him okay?” She smiled and Marion smiled back at her.

“I would like that very much.” Aunt Marion said. “You take good care of him in the meantime.” 

Lita laughed at that, leave it to her Aunt to intrust the safety of someone she did not know into the care of her younger niece. Little did Marion know that Asra and her had already protected each other numerous times in the short period they had known each other. “I will.” She smiled giving her Aunt one last squeeze on the shoulder before heading up the stairs to change for tonight.


	7. Do it with flare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lita, Asra and Muriel work at the tent together.

Lita’s dancing costume was one of her favourite things she owned. She had had it commissioned years ago from a local seamstress in exchange for medicinal herbs and tonics that helped ease her arthritis. She had remained the same size since her fourteenth birthday, standing at five foot four. Her weight fluctuated, as weight does, but she was in a particularly lean phase right now and the costume fit immaculately.

The deep red top covered nothing but her breasts, it was stitched with gold thread and gold disks and beads hung from the bottom. Her midriff remained bare aside from a large piece of jewelry gracing her navel. She wore a long flowing skirt made of thin silk organza. It started off at the hips as the same vibrant red of the top and graduated to a saffron yellow near the ankles, imitating the look of flames dancing in the breeze when she moved. Matching gold disks hung from the belted scarf at her hips to add to the movement of the garment while dancing. She layered her ankles and wrists with chiming bangles and connected one of her large hooped earrings to her larger nose ring. She typically wore two tight fitting gold hoops in her nose, but she liked the dramatics of the large hoop and the chain. She lined her eyes with coal and painted her lips. Lastly, she braided a thin chain into her hair down the centre of her head so the dangling red stone hung mid forehead. 

She admired herself in the mirror once she was done. She then pulled her plain heavy linen cloak from her trunk and tied it around her shoulders covering up her costume pretty much entirely. She placed a Venu flute and hand drum into her bag and headed down the stairs. It was quarter after eight by the time Lita left the shop. 

Unlike her lunch time stroll the streets where now completely packed with people. Almost everyone already donned a mask ranging from animals to forest spirits. Vendors lined the roads bargaining off their wares and food to each passer by. The energy of the throng was electric.

She arrived at Asra’s tent shortly before nine. The familiar scent of licorice and sage pooled around her as she walked in without announcing herself. Asra stood in front of a seated Muriel. He gestured wildly with his hands, seeming to tell an enigmatic story. “And then he swung from the rafters and grabbed it right out of my hand!” he voiced enthusiastically. Muriel looked unimpressed. He noticed Lita first and gave her a slight nod of his head. Asra swung around to face her a beaming smile playing across his face.  
“Lita! You’re here!” He closed the gap between them before she could utter a word in reply and gathered her into his arms in a tight embrace. 

She giggled. “Hi Asra.” She said squeezing him back. She felt movement from beneath his shirt as she pulled away. “What the-“she gaped as a little purple snout poked out from his collar. Its forked tongue struck out tasting the air and it tilted its head to the side as if asking who she was.  
“Well hello there.” She greeted the little beast. 

Asra smiled and held his hand up for it to wrap around his arm. “Faust this is my new friend Lita I told you about. Lita this is Faust, my familiar.” 

“Hello Faust” Lita said again. “May I touch you?” she asked the little lavender ball python. Faust looked at Asra now communicating something to him.

“She says hello, and yes you can.” Asra told her. 

Lita reached out a hand and gently trailed two fingers down her soft scales. “Magnificent!” she breathed. Faust moved from Asra’s arm to Lita’s and wound up it to wrap herself loosely across her shoulders. 

Asra laughed. “Yes Faust, friend.” He replied to the snake, then acknowledging Lita he said. “She likes you Lita.” He absolutely beamed at the two of them, happy Faust approved of his new friend. 

“Can I take you’re cloak and bag for you?” He asked her moving to help Faust off of her shoulders who made her way back down the front of his tunic. “I don’t have anywhere to hang it, but we can tuck your things behind the table over there.” He motioned to the table where the masks where displayed.

Lita met him with a warm smile. “That’s perfectly fine Asra, it normally lives as a crumpled ball in my trunk anyways!” she laughed. 

“Well perfect, that’s how I store my things too.” She handed him her cloak and he placed it behind the table. He turned back to her and took a sharp inhale in as he admired her costume. “You look absolutely ravishing.” He whistled. 

Lita blushed but brought confidence to her voice. “I dress to impress my dear.” She saddled closer to him touching his chest where his shirt was parted. 

He wrapped his arm around her bringing his lips to her ear. “I’d say.” He whispered into it then placing a light kiss on her neck. Goosebumps trailed down her body. Muriel cleared his throat. 

Lita squeaked and pulled away. She had somehow forgotten the giant man was here. He’s so quiet. Her face was now a matching shade of red to her outfit. Asra laughed and clasped her hand in his and pulled her back in to tuck her under his arm and face Muriel. 

“Muriel tells me you met him earlier today, so no introductions needed I guess.”

“Yes, we shared lunch.” She added clearing the embarrassment off her face. “We had a rather pleasant conversation. He’s quite talkative don’t you think Asra?” She joked, poking fun at the brooding man on the cushions.

“Oh really!” Asra barked out with laughter. Muriel narrowed his eyes at her but she saw the pink spread across his cheeks. “He must really enjoy your company then!”

Muriel looked down. “Not really.” Was all he said.

“I’m teasing you Muriel.” She assured him. “We had a very pleasant QUIET lunch. No conversation needed.” She smiled at him. He nodded and then looked back down to his hands, embarrassed at being the point of conversation. 

“Well then boys…” She looked up at Asra and then at Muriel. “Let’s start making some money shall we?”

“Let’s” Agreed Asra letting her go. 

“I was thinking we should bring the mask table out front of the tent where I’ll be doing the dancing. That way costumers can browse as they watch. Muriel can sell the masks while you do your readings in the tent.” 

“That sounds like a great idea business women.” Asra said, Muriel said nothing. “But how am I supposed to watch you dance if I’m in the tent?” he feigned despair bringing the back of his hand to his forehead. 

Lita shook her head and rolled her eyes at his dramatics. “I suppose you can watch the first performance, but after that I want you back in the tent making money!”

“Yes ma’am!” He said with a roguish smile saluting her as though she were his commander. 

Muriel moved the table out front with no help from Asra or Lita. She saw him stretch to his full height for the first time once they were outside. He truly was huge, at least six seven maybe even taller! She wasn’t sure exactly. For such a massive framed youth she thought it endearing that he was so meek in personality. He could frighten a thug away with only a stare but in reality he was kind and quiet. 

She spaced out the room she would need to perform her dance safely without setting fire to anything surrounding her. She retrieved her flute and drum from her bag in the tent and set them down on the ground beside the table Muriel now sat behind. Sitting, he was the perfect height to see well above the table without looming over potential buyers. Asra eyed the instruments.

“I need music to dance.” she said to him focusing her magic and flicking her hand at them. The flute rose four feet in the air, tilted as though being played by an invisible man and started up a jaunty toon. The drum pulsing with a matching beat floated up to join its musical companion. 

At this point herds of people now passed around them, the palace gates open and welcoming. People took notice of the floating flute and drum and started to gather. Lita took position. She snapped her fingers and the flute changed pace starting a sultry melody the drum responded in kind.

She dropped her knees to the ground and laid her back over her calves, so the back of her head rested on the ground. She waited for a drawn-out moment before starting to move her chest and belly to the rhythm of the drum. Litas arms snaked out flowing through the music and she started to rise. Now on her feet but still crouching down she slapped the earth and flames erupted from where her hands met the ground. The crowd breathed in, cheering at the flames arrival. Pulling the fire up with her she slowly rose to standing her feet now moving with the music. The fire trailed her hands encircling her as she whirled around, up and down, in and out, writhing seductively to the music. An effigy in the flame. She spotted Asra, sitting by his tent, head in his hands cross legged and watching her. She gave him a wink before turning around towards the crowd making her way closer to them, flames now erupting from her feet. They parted to make room for her and she concluded the dance with a final theatrical flourish and a bow. The crowd roared with applause. Lita looked out at them a huge grin plastered on her face. 

“Thank you Vesuvia!” She announced, projecting her voice as far as she could. “Now if you thought that was spectacular you MUST delight yourself with a tarot reading by the handsome magician Asra! Also, add a gem to your costume with a gorgeous hand-crafted mask! You’ll be the envy of all your friends!” She bowed again towards the tent and her companions, bringing her arm up dramatically to point at them. “Another performance will begin in a half hour.” She said with finality before nudging her way through the crowd to stand with Muriel behind the table. 

Muriel said nothing but gave her his signature nod. Asra moved to her side, she felt his hand rest itself on her lower back. “Absolutely stunning.” He purred into her ear. “Maybe I could get a private show later tonight?” He kissed her heated cheek and pulled away before she had a chance to say anything at all. He gave her a lingering look, as he went to great his first guest, that sent shockwaves through her entire body. She nodded at him before he turned away. Muriel pointedly looked at approaching costumers. Gods she wanted nothing more then to be alone with that boy. She was excited and a little nervous about how far it would go when they could be alone. She wasn’t completely inexperienced with such matters. But nothing had ever gone farther then oral sex with any partner. There was no particular reason she was clinging to her chastity; she had just never felt it was right in the moment. Asra though… He felt like an extension of her own being.

Lita, still blushing at her thoughts, turned back to her task. Tons of people gathered in line waiting for a reading and to purchase a mask. At this rate they would be completely sold out within the next few hours. 

***

She had been right. The mask’s sold out after just two performances. With his job being gone Muriel hurriedly left. Leaving Asra and Lita to finish up the night. She performed eight dances in total before being to drained, both physically and magically, to do anymore that night. After her final dance Asra did another hour of readings before announcing he was finished for the night and to come back tomorrow. Sending the remaining people away disappointed. 

Once everyone had left, Lita snuggled her way into the mass of cushions, sighing audibly. She closed her eyes and breathed in the lingering scent of incense that had long gone out. She felt the cushions dip beside her as Asra lowered his body next to hers. He rested his head on his hand as he lay on his side. Lita opened her eyes and looked into his, giving him a small smile. “Busy night.” She said. 

“yes, thanks to you Lita.” He let his free hand rest on her stomach.

“A little advertising can go a long way.” She laughed. “But you and Muriel were the real talent here. I’m glad I could help.” 

“Don’t sell yourself short. We have set up this booth many times before and never made even half of what we did tonight. Truly, we are grateful.” He looked at her earnestly, wanting her to understand he meant it. “I want us to split the money three ways with you.”

“No way!” Lita replied sitting up. “A deals a deal Asra! You came with me last night to the palace and I helped you run the booth. Your company was my payment.” 

“I don’t want you to owe me for my company…” Asra said thoughtfully. “I want you to know…” he trailed off before starting again. “I want you to know how much I already care for you. I know it’s crazy. We just met yesterday but I feel this… Connection to you. One unlike something I’ve felt before.” Asra averted his gaze, embarrassed at his own words. Fearful she wouldn’t return his affections. 

Lita touched his cheek and brought his eyes to hers. “I feel the connection too Asra. I care about you as if I've known you for years...” It was strange being this vulnerable. Affection was not something she gave out often. 

He looked at her and nuzzled into her hand. “Can I kiss you Lita?” He asked.

“Anytime you’d like.” She replied. 

He brought his mouth to hers, parting her lips with his tongue. He moved the hand on her stomach to her hip and pulled her under him as he moved atop settling between her legs. Lita’s hands moved to the back of his head, grasping at his hair not wanting his mouth to ever leave hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be NSFW. For those who want to skip it they will not loose out on any of the story. It will be up in the next few days! xo


	8. NSFW Chapter Pure Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra and Lita have a very good time in the tent after masquerade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a NSFW chapter!!! Not appropriate for Minors at all. If you want to skip this chapter you will not loose out on any plot points. Just know they fooled around, it was consensual and they had a wicked time. You've been warned! For those who like smut, enjoy! xo

Asra brought his mouth to hers, parting her lips with his tongue. He moved the hand on her stomach to her hip and pulled her under him as he moved atop settling between her legs. Lita’s hands moved to the back of his head, grasping at his hair not wanting his mouth to ever leave hers. 

He ground his hips into her and Lita felt the tell tale sign of his excitement. His hardness pushing into her clothed pussy. She let out a sigh of longing and heat pooled between her legs wetting her undergarments. 

He moved his kisses down her neck, leaving small bites and marks as he went. She shuttered with anticipation as he came to her chest peppering it with licks and bites. Asra’s hand shot up to cup her clothed breast. He met her eyes, asking for permission to remove her top. She nodded, biting her lower lip. As if by magic he slid his hands behind her and unfastened her top with feline speed. His hands finding purchase on her flesh, pinching and rolling her nipples between his skilled fingers.  
His mouth wandered over her peaks before closing around a taut nipple and sucking. 

“Ahh-Asra!”

Lita moaned, her back curving up and pushing her chest into his face. She saw him grin, her nipple fastened between his teeth. 

He continued lavishing her breasts with his mouth while his hands wandered down to the edge of her skirt. He stopped his ministrations and sat up between her legs.  
“Can I keep going?” He asked, letting his eyes wander down her torso to her clothed sex.

She looked at him through her lust filled eyes. She wanted him so badly, but she wasn’t sure if she was ready to loose her virginity to the full extent. But her pussy ached for him and she needed to cum and see him cum. 

“I want to… I have never gone all the way.” She flushed with embarrassment. Not from being splayed topless in front of him, but from the vulnerability of having to talk about such things. “Can we do everything but?” Lita questioned.

Asra smiled, reassuringly. “I’m more then fine with that.” He touched her face softly. “If you’re uncomfortable or want to stop at any point we will, okay?”

She clutched the hand that held her cheek so softly. “I'll let you know, thank you.” She let the easy smirk return to her face as she brought herself to her knees, so they were now facing each other. “I think we need to even the playing field.” She purred letting her hands fall to the hem of his shirt and tugging upwards.

Asra helped her lift his shirt over his head, revealing a thin, toned muscular frame. His golden skin shimmering in the faint glow of the candles. Lita brought her mouth to his collarbone, sucking lightly. Eliciting a small moan from his parted lips. She moved her way down, grazing over a nipple and giving it a firm lick. She felt him shiver. Finely she made it down to the top of his trousers.

Before she could go on, Asra’s hands pawed at the button at the front, eagerly pulling his pants down to his knees. His cock springing up from its confinement and nearly hitting Lita in the face. 

She giggled. “Eager, aren’t we?” She said seductively her hands rubbing at the inside of his thighs.

“So eager.” He breathed from above her. Not even trying to contain his excitement. 

She wound her fingers around the base of his cock, squeezing gently and bring the skin down to fully reveal the head shimmering with pre-cum. Bringing it into her mouth she sucked, letting her tongue slid into the sensitive slit at the tip tasting the salty tang of his enthusiasm. He moaned her name. “Lita fuuuucckk.” 

His cock was a generous size, and it took several attempts to bring her lips down to meet her hand at the base. She picked up the pace, bobbing her head on his cock and he rocked into her mouth. Curses and moans escaping his lips. She used her free hand to cradle his balls, rotating one, then the other, in between her stealth fingers. Asra let out a little growl, which added to her wetness if she was honest, and bucked hard into her mouth shoving his length as far down her throat as he could. She gagged and tears pricked her eyes but continued picking up the pace even more. 

She used the slick from her saliva and his pre-cum to move her hand up and down his cock, gripping firmly and suckling at the engorged tip. She felt the blood flowing into his member as it stiffened even more. 

“Lita, I’m going to cum- Ahh!” Asra moaned through gritted teeth.

With a final grunt his hot seed filled her mouth and shot down her throat. Some spilling from the edges of her lips. She let her tongue rove over his head till he had fully ridden out his entire orgasm and she had cleaned him of his mess entirely. 

Lita pulled back, meeting his eyes, she licked her lips bringing the final traces of his high into her mouth.

“Fuck Lita, you’re so unbelievably sexy.” He squeezed her shoulders running his hands down letting them fall to her breast, he twiddled a nipple between his fingers. Suddenly he pushed her back and pulled her legs out from underneath her. He was on top of her once again. She laughed as he brought his face down to her navel and kissed her stomach, licking just above the edge of her skirt. He pulled it down with a sharp yank and helped her shimmy fully from its confines. She lay now in nothing but her skin and a pair of drench underwear.

“So wet for me beautiful.” Asra cooed running his fingers over her soaking underwear then pulling it down in one swift movement tossing it into the depths of the tent somewhere.  
He leaned back to admire her, taking in her full nakedness. She smiled up at him, letting her legs fall apart so he could fully see her. He ran a finger through her folds, spreading her apart, admiring every inch of the glorious women before him.

He circled her entrance with one finger before pushing in and watching her expression. She closed her eyes and moaned, rutting into his hand. He pumped into her still watching from above as she writhed on his finger. He pushed a second finger in and curled them up, hitting the soft sensitive spot inside her. The walls of her cunt fluttered as they stretched making room for the girth of his digits. He pushed into her at a fast, unrelenting pace, lurid sounds filled the air from her wetness.

“Asraaaa, I need more please!” She cried, bringing her hand down between her legs to rub her aching clit. 

He clucked at her. “Patience my dear.” He pulled her hand away from her sopping folds. As if in punishment, he pulled his fingers from her cunt and she whined at the loss of fullness. 

Before she could complain, his mouth engulfed her heat, sucking her clit. She screamed out in ecstasy. If people outside the tent hadn’t heard the commotion before this, they had now. She didn’t care.

He spread her legs further apart and settled between them. His hands finding her ass and pulling her pelvis up so her sex easily met his mouth. Asra lavished her clit with broad strokes of his tongue and she twitched and squirmed in delight. His tongue circled her entrance before diving in, tasting every bit of her pulsing cunt before bringing his attention back up to her throbbing clit. 

Asra inserted his digits back inside her, scissoring them to rub against all sides, stretching her needy pussy. He didn’t relent on her clit, rapidly moving over it and sucking he could feel her throbbing for her release. 

“Asra, Asra!!!” Lita screamed, it felt so good she couldn't hold on any longer bucking into him over and over until she climaxed, her slick coating his mouth, cheeks and chin. Her vision darkened for seconds as she rode out her orgasm on Asra’s face, his tongue slowly flicking over her sex until she had calmed down. 

He collapsed beside her, pulling his lover in to rest on his chest. Lita snuggled in, tilting her head up to give him a lingering kiss. Tasting herself in his mouth.  
Asra waved his hand, and a blanket appeared out of nowhere and settled onto their tangled naked bodies. Neither had ever felt this satisfied. They closed their eyes and fell into an easy sleep in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal none smutastic chapter next week. It will probably be full of fluff though. <3


	9. Happy Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra meets Marion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a nice light and fluffy chapter.

The sun peaked through the flap of the magician’s tent settling it’s golden rays across Lita’s face. It’s warmth and light prodding her awake, she opened an eye. She lay in a mass of cushions, her head settled in Asra’s armpit, her arm and leg folded up over his body. She felt his gaze on her and she tuned her face up to look into his warm eyes.

Asra had been awake for the last few minuets and had spent his time watching the women nestled against him breathe and make little sleepy movements. He had hugged her tighter to his side, savoring the feeling of her bare skin on his.   
“Good morning beautiful.” He whispered to her when her gaze met his own. He kissed her on the forehead. She snuggled in more, yawning and rubbing her eyes with her available fist.

“‘Morning handsome.” She replied. “How long have you been up?” She said groggily, closing her eyes again her face now pressed to his chest. 

“Only for a few minuets.” He pet her soft dishevelled curls. “You’re so cute when you sleep.”

She looked at him at that, scrunching her face up. “oh come on, I am not.” 

He shrugged. “Whatever you say dear.” Lita rolled her eyes at him and sat up, stretching her arms. He grinned back at her.

“I should probably get back to the shop. I don’t want to worry Marion.”

Asra nodded, watching Lita’s bare form rise from the cushions, cold air greeting him where her body detached from his. The blanket slid down, hardly covering his modesty.   
Lita moved around the tent picking up her carelessly tossed clothes piece by piece. She did not want to put them back on, they were covered in her dried sweat, but she hadn’t packed anything else to wear so she begrudgingly pulled them onto her frame. The costume, she knew, did not hold the same effect on day two. 

“What are you doing today?” Lita asked Asra, who still lay cuddled into the cushions. 

He shrugged once again. “Probably lay here for awhile; get some food; tidy up a bit for tonight.” He listed his idle schedule off on his fingers for her. 

She shook her head. “Why don’t you come back to the shop with me? I’ll help you tidy up now.” She bent down and picked up a stray cushion and threw it at him.   
It him square in the chest, he laughed.

“Introducing me to the in-law already?”

She looked to the sky, as if sending out a silent plea for the gods to give her strength. “I guess I could leave you here. I mean your schedule does seem rather packed…” She picked up her bag and jokingly turned to walk out.

“Hey now! I didn’t say I didn’t want to meet my future Aunt-in-law!” He scrambled to his feet, looking around for some clothes. She watched his naked body move through the tent. 

“So presumptuous!” She tsked “Maybe last night was just a one-time thing for me.” With a look of pure arrogance she inspected her nails.

Asra wheeled her into his arms pulling her face up into a lingering kiss. She felt as if her knees would give out. He pulled away and gave her nose a little kiss as well. “Just give me a moment to get dressed, I can’t wait to see your shop.” She nodded breathlessly. Shit, she really liked him. 

Once dressed Asra sealed the tent with the proper avoidance charms and he and Lita made their way towards the shop.  
The city was sleepy and the streets where vacant, even the market only boasted several wanderers milling about the various stands. Market venders sat in their booths not bothering to belt out their latest wares and bargains. Nothing like a city-wide hangover Lita thought. She picked up a bushel of fresh fruits to bring back to Marion and eat for breakfast once they got there and could get some coffee brewing. 

******

They arrived at Litas home, the sign was turned to "closed" and the locking charms still held. Lita passed her hand over the door mumbling under her breath to reverse them. She opened the door and walked in ahead of Asra, swinging her bag off of her shoulder to lay in a pile by the door.   
“Here it is” She motioned to her surroundings. “Home sweet home.” 

Asra breathed in the charged air. He could practically taste the magic. There was Litas magic, warm and fresh, and then what he assumed to be her Aunts. Crisp air and cedar, it felt like the Southern mountains capped with glistening snow. Foreign and beautiful. He smiled. Asra felt calm being surrounded by a magical presence. It reminded him of the days long ago when he still had parents, and they taught him of magic and of what it was like to be loved. 

He heard a commotion to his right as Aunt Marion bounded down the stairs. Her wise eyes came immediately to him. “Ah Asra, I was hoping to meet you today.” She glided towards him encompassing him in a hug. He hugged her back.

She pulled him out to arms length surveying him. “So skinny! We must get some food into you! You’ve arrived at the perfect time; I was just about to make some breakfast.” Marion delighted, rounding on her niece before Asra got a word in edge wise.   
“Lita!” She pulled her nieces head to the side revealing the bruised marks Asra had peppered down her neck last night. He reddened. Oh gods, not a great first impression he thought with embarrassment. “I said take care of him, but I didn’t mean like that!” She let her fingers slide down Litas neck, the marks disappearing in their wake. 

“Gods Aunty! Could you be anymore embarrassing?!” Lita ducked away from her Aunt moving to stand beside Asra. Lita looked at him and then back at Marion, “You’ve made him all red!” Pointing this out did not do anything for his deepening colour.

“I’m sorry to embarrass you dear.” Marion cooed at Asra, patting his flushed cheek. “I’ll teach you both how to rid skin of bruises after breakfast.” Asra shot a look to Lita, who shrugged. “Now move along up the stairs you two and get changed. I’ll make the coffee and eggs. And Lita pick up your bag.”

Without another word, Lita dipped down picking up her bag and grabbed the mortified Asra’s hand and led him up the narrow wood stairway. She brought him over to her small corner of the room and let his hand drop back down to his side. 

“Your Aunts… Direct.” He managed to say.

Lita laughed. “That’s one way to put it. She means well, she’s one of the kindest people I know. Honestly, I don’t deserve her.” She mused, bending down to dig through her trunk of belongings. 

Asra frowned, it hurt him to hear her say she didn’t deserve kindness. “You deserve her kindness Lita. Of course you do.”

Lita looked back at him over her shoulder. “Thanks Asra.” She said, he couldn’t read the expression on her face. She turned back to her task. 

She pulled out a baggy cream tunic and threw it at him. “I don’t have any pants that will fit you, but I think that should fit fine.” He moved to pull off his existing shirt and pull the new one on but Lita stopped him pointing to a door at the far end of the room. “Before you get dressed would you like to bathe?” She asked him.

He lowered his voice leaning into her. “Your Aunt seems cool, but should we really bathe together with her here?”

She laughed and smacked his arm. “I don’t mean together you fool. Quite teasing and go clean up.” She turned back to the trunk to dig something out for herself. 

Asra rubbed his arm. “Yeah I was defiantly teasing…” He made his way to the bathroom to clean up.

**** 

Once they were both cleaned and dressed Marion had finished making breakfast. Eggs, bread, fresh fruit and coffee filled the little table by the stove. Conveniently, three chairs were pulled up to it. Marion motioned for them to sit. Lita was famished and wasted no time in piling her plate, Asra was no different. 

“My goodness, I’m glad I picked up a lot of eggs at the market yesterday!” Marion quipped, giggling at the youths eagerly shoveling food into their mouths. 

Asra swallowed his mouthful and looked at her. “Thank you for your hospitality Ma’am.”

Marion laughed, deep and guttural, full of delight and sunshine. “Call me Marion kid.” She winked and he nodded his mouth already to filled with bread to respond. 

Lita looked back and forth between her two companions. This felt right. She was happier then she could ever remember being.


	10. Royalty in Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friend makes their way to Vesuvia. Lita and Asra work at the shop.

Asra spent the day with Lita and Marion at their shop. Lita taught him how to make a salve for healing burns and Marion was delighted for him to take over the readings for a few hours. He noted that the community really relied on them. Each costumer who came in chatted away with the women like they were the closest of friends, telling them of the latest community gossip and goings on. 

In each spare moment he found a way to touch Lita. Lightly brushing past her or holding her hand behind the counter as she talked with a customer. He even snuck a few kisses in when nobody was looking. 

Nearing the end of the day Marion came out from behind the curtain, separating the backroom from the front of the store, yawning and stretching her arms up overhead. “Thank you for all your help today Asra.” She said leaning on the counter in front of where they sat. “If you’re looking for work a few days a week we would be lucky to have you.” She glanced at Lita, hoping this offer wasn’t to quick.

“That would be great.” Lita chirped in. “You can take some of this endless potion making off my hands.”

Marion laughed. “I was more hoping he would do readings. Though maybe he could help speed you up…”

Lita scrunched her face up in annoyance. “Oh shut it, I’m plenty fast enough. Plus, quality takes time! There’s a reason I make all of them and we don’t sell yours.” She huffed.   
Asra watch the exchange pass back and forth between the two. A job working as a magician. It’s exactly what he wanted, what he needed. Sure, he made some money setting up his own tent, but how nice would it be to have something a little steadier. He would have to make sure they were okay with him still doing his own readings if he wanted to on off days, and he liked to escape the city every now and again so he would need the freedom to do that. But those were minor details. And, possibly best of all, he would get to see Lita. 

“I’d love to help out here if you’d have me.” He interrupted the bickering girls. They looked at him startled, as if completely forgetting he was even there in the first place. Marion grinned, grasping his hands in hers. 

“Perfect my dear, you can start next week? Mondays, Fridays and Saturdays are our busiest days if those work for you.”  
Asra nodded, smiling ear to ear. Marion let go of his hands whirling around to grab the broom. “Well you two better get ready to go. Last night of Masquerade and all.” Lita jumped off the stool she had been perched on and beckoned for Asra to follow. She rushed up the stairs to change.

*********************

She ended up dressing in her costume from the first night. It was dazzling, and she didn’t have an endless supply of fancy clothes to wear something different every time. Plus, last nights costume was way to dirty to make it another day without being washed. She lined her eyes once again, and lined Asra’s too. It made him look even more feline and beautiful in her opinion. She gave him a kiss to convey this.

She grabbed one of her red scarves and twisted it around Asra’s slender shoulders and tousled his bouncy white hair. “There. SO handsome.” She declared pecking him on the cheek. 

He leaned into her, grasping her hand in his. “Shall we go entertain the masses now that we’re all dolled up my dear?” Asra asked giving her a little squeeze.   
“I think we shall.” Lita replied putting on a hoity toity accent. “How lucky they are to have us grace them with out presence.” They burst out in a fit of giggles and made their way to the front door, waving goodbye to Marion as they went. 

Lita opened the door and let out a scream as something dangled down from the frame. She almost walked right into it. “Faust!” Asra said, smiling he held out his arm and she coiled around it plunging into the depths of his shirt. 

“Holy shit! She scared me!” Lita laughed, trying to recover her dignity. “I hope I didn’t startle her with that scream.” Faust poked her nose out from Asra’s collar eyeing her up. “I’m so sorry my little friend. I hope you can forgive my screaming in your adorable face.” She cooed reaching her hand out to the snout. Faust flicked her tongue over her hand. 

“She forgives you.” Asra smiled. “She’s also sorry for scaring you.” He added. 

“We’ll call it even.” She said to the snake, and Faust disappeared back down into Asra’s shirt  
.   
The route to the tent was now a familiar one and they made it there quickly with enough time to tidy up the tent and light incense. They even spent some time figuring out how to make the glowing balls of light from the palace. After several failed attempts and a small fire, glowing orbs bounced off the ceiling of the tent sending sparkling light throughout.

The streets were getting crowded as it approached nine and Lita started her dancing, drawing crowds as she did the night before. Muriel didn’t make an appearance, as he had no masks to sell tonight. It would just be Lita and Asra. 

After an hour or so, the crowd started to pull back as a beautifully ornate carriage made its way to the palace gates. It was magnificently decorated with golden swirls and painted with dazzling peacocks in a tropical garden scene, tails proudly on display. It was towed by a quartet of elegant white horses, harnessed with leads of gold and plumes of peacock feathers bouncing on their heads. It pulled to a stop in front of Lita as she writhed and twirled, engulfed in flames, to the beat of her floating drum and flute. 

The driver dismounted, opening the carriage door and stepping back at attention. A gorgeous young woman stepped down from the wagon. Excesses of transparent fabric trailed behind her from her dusty blue gown. Its neckline plummeted between her pert breasts, showing off the top of a toned stomach. Her slender arms were unencumbered by material but layered with sparkling bangles that matched her dangling silver earrings. If Lita hadn’t been in the middle of something she would have starred, just as everyone in the crowd did, at the ethereal being making their way towards her.

The stranger stopped in front of her watching mystified as Lita continued her caper. The music came to its apex as Lita rounded into her final stances to finish off her dance with a flourish. The women clapped loudly, a smile of pure delight gracing her face. Lita dipped into a bow, calling out her thanks to the crowd and beckoning them towards the tent for a reading from Asra. A line formed and Lita let herself finally take in the vision in front of her. 

“That was utterly magnificent!” The stranger proclaimed. 

Lita smiled. “Thank you. I learned it from my Mother.”

“Well she must be quite proud of your accomplished skill in dance.” The lady said. Lita just smiled in response. The stranger continued. “Are you from Vesuvia, or visiting for the masquerade?” She asked Lita. 

This girl looked like royalty, Lita thought, what was she doing here talking to her in a crowd that could possibly contain someone who would deign to profit off a ransom held at her family’s expense. “I live here, or at least I have most of my life.” She faltered but had to ask. “My lady, You seem… of higher class, royalty even… What are you doing in a crowd outside the palace gates?”

The women considered her words with a stern face. “I’m not a helpless halfwit if that’s what you’re implying.” She stated with a bite of venom. 

Lita held her hands out in front of her in defense. “Not at all my lady! I’m merely curious.”

The stranger relaxed her prominent features. “My apologies, I can be quick to assume the worst.” Lita mumbled her understanding as the lady continued. “The truth is I am putting off entering the palace as long as I can. My future husband waits for me in there and I’m nervous to make his acquaintance. I saw your magical dance as the perfect distraction.”

Could she mean the Count? Lita hoped not for the beautiful women’s sake. But why else would she be meeting her husband here, of all places, if it were anyone else. “Do you mean you’re marrying Count Lucio?” Lita asked, trying to keep the contempt from her voice as she uttered his name. 

The women grimaced. “Yes I am. I have heard he is quite accomplished in battle and in looks… But I have heard nothing of his interests or personality. What would you say he is like?”

Lita held silent for a minute. She couldn’t possibly tell her about Lucio’s disgusting temperament, could she? How to spin this without lying outright. “I don’t know him personally, but I hear he is quite popular with the aristocracy.” Not a lie.

“Hmm… Well I hope he is as kind and wise as I hear he is beautiful.” The woman sighed. Lita stayed silent, a feeling of guilt gripping her stomach. What good would it do to tell her otherwise. It seemed to be an arranged marriage, she doubted knowing the truth would set her free of the obligation. She decided to change the subject. 

“Well welcome to Vesuvia my lady.” Lita said with a small bow. 

“Nadia.” Nadia corrected.

“Nadia it is then.” Lita smiled. “Nadia, would you like a tarot reading by my wonderful partner in crime? I can give you a bump up in the line.” She winked at the smiling royal. 

“I would love a reading!” Nadia delighted clapping her hands together in excitement.

“Well right this way then.” Lita ushered her forward to the tent, passing by many who waited in line, much to their grumbling dismay. 

“Oh you’ll get your turn!” Lita shook her fist at the line as she nudged Nadia into the tent. She followed her in. 

Asra was just finishing up a reading. Nadia and Lita waited for him at the far end toying with an orb that floated down to their faces. Nadia poked it in wonder, it bounced happily away. “We stole the idea from the palace.” Lita whispered. “You’ll see.” Nadia smiled and leaned into her. Lita felt as if they could be good friends if the circumstances were different. Another stab of guilt. It wasn’t her fault Nadia had to marry the Count, she told herself, pushing the feeling down.

Asra bayed his customer goodbye and opened the tent flap with his arm for them to easily pass through. He turned his attention to the two women. “Ladies.” He nodded his head. “Lita” he leaned in giving her a kiss on the cheek, she blushed despite herself. He turned to Nadia. “My lady…”

She touched her hand to her brow in greeting. “Nadia, Princess of Prakra.” She said. Lita knew she was royalty! Asra returned the sign of respect bringing his fingers to his forehead. 

“Are you here for a reading Princess?” Asra asked, pure professionalism reading on his face. 

“Yes, if I could.” She turned to the tent opening. “I have coin in my carriage…” 

Lita interrupted. “This ones on me.” She said giving the princess a wink.

“Thank you, I will be sure to repay the favor in future since it is to be in Vesuvia.” Nadia assured. Asra looked at Lita in question. She widened her eyes hopefully communicating that she’d fill him in later.

“No need Nadia. It’s a gift from us.” Lita said, making to bow out of the tent. “I’ll take my leave now and let you two get to it.” 

“Stay!” Nadia exclaimed grabbing Lita’s hand. 

Lita paused. “Are you sure? Readings can be pretty personal.” 

“I’m sure.” Nadia nodded.

“A general reading or a love reading?” Asra questioned settling himself down into the cushions and motioning for Nadia to join him. 

“A general reading please.” She replied sitting down opposite of him. That surprised Lita, considering she was in Vesuvia to meet the man that she would soon marry. She sat down to the side in between Nadia and Asra, folding her hands into her lap. This should be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will now be every Wednesday! If I'm feeling particularly inspired I may post more then once, but I'm committing to Wednesday's, bar unforeseen circumstances, for sure.  
> xo


	11. Priestess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia's reading and Lita has fun exploring some of the other booths.

Lita shifted uncomfortably in the cushions trying to adjust her position inconspicuously as to not seem like a wiggling child to the princess. Princess Nadia of Prakra was an otherworldly beauty, dripping with poise and importance. Sitting next to her, Lita couldn’t help but feel insignificant and mundane. It was shocking to her that the Princess had wanted her to stay and listen to the reading she was about to receive from Asra. But there she was, squashed between the two. Her lover and her future countess. 

Asra shuffled through the cards, with flare Lita noted, and went about the regular routine of having Nadia select a few cards and then narrowing down her picks to just three. Past, present, and future. 

“Are you ready for your reading Nadia?” Asra asked, hand hovering over her first card.

“Proceed, I am ready to here what you have to say magician.” Nadia nodded.

Asra flipped the first card. Ace of Pentacles, Reversed. Asra paused momentarily, listening to the chatter amongst the cards then proceeded. “You felt overshadowed by those around you. Though given nearly anything you desired it failed to bring you the spiritual joy you sought. Your routine was monotonous, yet comfortable. You craved for adventure and importance as well as knowledge of what could lead you to psychic clarity.” 

Nadia made no change in her facial expression, regarding Asra with a smooth look. He flipped the next card. Present, Three of Swords, upright. “You step into a place of unknown and longing, it is not what you are hoping for…” Litas breath hitched in her throat. This was obviously referring to Lucio. She looked at Nadia who looked back at her, apparently thinking the same thing. Asra continued. “You feel a loss of independence, familiarity, and of a future you once yearned for. However, with hardship comes learning. You will gain more from your predicament, in time, then you will lose. You will learn what you are truly capable of and what you can do to better the future for others.” Asra gave Nadia a reassuring smile, noting her worried face and glances to Lita. “The cards don’t tell me what a particular hardship will be, it may not last long at all whatever it is.” He reassured.  
She just swallowed and nodded, and bayed he continue. 

He flipped the last card. Future, High Priestess, upright. At least this card seemed positive, Lita thought. Poor Nadia had come in here hoping for a fun little reading and was being handed doom and gloom. Not that it was Asra’s fault by any means, he had tacked on reassurance at the end. It did, however, confirm Lita’s fear of what a relationship could mean with Lucio for Nadia. She was pretty sure Nadia was feeling that too.

“A mystery that has plagued you will no longer be shrouded. Your past grievances will plateau leaving you stronger and wiser for it. Trust your intuition, and those it will lead you too, it will not lead you astray. Your empathy, compassion and wisdom will bring success.” Asra finished. 

Nadia and Lita let out a breath simultaneously, Asra looked back and forth between the two. “Am I missing something?” He asked. 

Nadia shook her head and got to her feet. Lita and Asra followed suit. “No not at all. Thank you for you reading Asra. It was quite insightful.” She bowed her head and turned away to exit. Asra looked confused, Lita gave him a little squeeze on the bicep and turned and followed Nadia out of the tent. The next costumer walked in, taking her place.

Lita walked the princess back to her carriage. She spoke up upon their arrival, before Nadia could climb in. “Sorry it wasn’t what you were hoping for…” 

“There’s no need to apologise. The cards read what they will. Maybe the three of swords wasn’t referring to my pending marriage…” She seemed to not believe this, as Lita didn’t, but continued. “Like Asra said, it could just be something small that passes quickly.” 

“Yeah, exactly. It very well could be.” She gave Nadia a smile, but it faltered. Poor Nadia. 

Nadia lifted her fingers to her brow. “It was a pleasure meeting you, she who dances with fire. I hope our paths cross again.” 

“As do I.” Lita replied. And with that, Nadia hoisted herself into her waiting carriage and her driver closed her in. Lita backed away and watched it drive towards the palace. 

*************

Hours passed with what felt like an eternity. Lita danced the night away, lighting up the world around her until she was too weary to continue. She slipped off to find some food to eat while Asra finished with the line that had formed after her last dance.

The masquerade was a time for Vesuvians to show off their creativity, as well as a time for outsiders to bring there show on the road. The streets were lined with tents, quick ramshackle booths and those that were professionally done. There was more colour, both figuratively and literally, then Vesuvia normally boasted. It gave Lita a thrill to take in.

She came upon a flamboyant pink and green booth operated by a short plump woman of about fifty. Cloud like sweets hung from its open windows in every shade of the rainbow, pink, blue, green and even gold. “What are those?” Lita asked the woman slack jawed. 

“Flavored spun sugar young miss! The best any masquerade has ever known! Three bags for only three silvers!” The woman blathered out excitedly.

Perfect Lita thought, I’ll get one for Asra and Muriel as well. She peered closer at the sugar clouds selecting a vibrant blue for herself. Asra she felt had to have the purple one, it was only fitting. And for Muriel she selected a cheerful orange. She paid the lady, who bagged up her goodies and handed them over. Lita thanked her and moved on with her exploration. 

She nimbly plucked at her spun sugar, pulling off a decent sized chunk and placing it in her mouth. It melted in a sweetly satisfying second. She couldn’t even guess at the flavor, but it was amazing. 

She passed by many more booths before she found another that caught her attention. A man sat in an elevated chair next to another, who was more ink then skin. A tattooing needle bobbing up and down over the first mans forearm. He bore a look of pure agony; she could even see the tears sparkling in his eyes. She let out a giggle behind a hand. There was no way it could hurt that much and have people coming back for more! Though people often did choose to have more then one child, and she’d heard that was misery. Either way, she knew she was getting one next. 

The tattooed man finished up his work moments after Lita’s arrival letting the moaning customer depart off to his compatriots. Lita waved his attention towards her. 

“Here for a design miss?” He asked his eyebrow cocked. 

“yes, something simple. I was thinking the triple moon?” She pointed to the spot on her chest just above where her breasts divided. “and about yay big.” She separated her thumb and forefinger three inches. 

He nodded, motioning for her to sit. She did.

“Now, I have my clientele pay prior to their session.” He stated in a gravely voice. Dareing her to argue.

“Why? Is your work so bad you fear they won’t compensate you for your time?” She asked with a smirk. She knew this wasn't true, after spotting his artwork lining the booth, but she tried to never miss a moment to get under someone's skin. Especially when they presented themselves as gruff and tough.

“Oh you’re a witty one.” The tattooed man rolled his eyes at her. “Sometimes people dont finish because of the pain and don’t want to pay. Or they simply don’t feel like it and want to rip me off.” He growled. This girl had guts, he had to admit. He wasn't the friendliest looking fellow, and his ink didn't add to his gentle appearance. 

“Well that wont be a problem with me sir.” She said with confidence. “What do I owe you?” 

“Three gold.” He said. Doubting her tolerance despite her bravado. 

Lita whistled. “Well it better be good then my friend.” She handed over the coin, which he pocketed.

Without another word he pulled a lever at the bottom of the chair sending Lita flying down laying on her back. She let out a little squeak at the suddenness. The tattooed man laughed, loud and rowdy. 

“Hardy har har. Very funny mister.” Lita shot him a look of pure disdain. It only fueled his smile more. 

“Emery Linch is the name.” He told her. Before cleaning the area that was to be tattooed with alcohol. 

“Lita Costello” Lita told him in return. 

He nodded, drawing the design out on her chest with charcoal. He held a mirror up for her to inspect it. It was simple and elegant. Exactly what she was looking for. The waxing, waning and full moon stared back at her. “perfect.” She told Emery. 

He lined up the needle and small hammer and met her eyes. “Ready?” he questioned.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” She answered, bracing herself for discomfort. 

He gave the needle its first tap. The pain was immediate and sharp, like the lick of a stray ember from a fire. She grimaced but held her composure. When he was satisfied she wasn’t going to punch him or burst into tears he continued. Tap after tap he pressed the ink into her now thoroughly irritated skin. She said nothing, compartmentalizing the pain.  
After some time he stopped. Pulling back and eyeballing his work. Seemingly satisfied, he cleaned the area once again. “Done.” Emery said with finality. 

He held the mirror up for Lita to inspect once more. She loved it. She had been wanting a tattoo for years and had thought over what she was going to get, even though she wasn’t planning on getting it tonight. “Thanks Emery, it’s exactly what I wanted. I would have paid you for it even after the fact. On my word!” She crossed her heart, smiling at him. 

“Sure, that’s what they all say. Now get out of here, I have work to do.” He gestured to the scared denizens milling over the idea of a tattoo by the booth. He gave her a lopsided smile as she got up. “It was nice to meet you Lita, I’ll see you next year for your second tattoo.”

She smiled at him and waved as she walked away. “Yeah, maybe I’ll get as many as you!” she called out. He simply waved back. She skipped back towards Asra’s tent to show off her new addition, her bag of spun candy swinging at her side.


	12. Hermits Hovel and Candy Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the last night of Masquerade drawing to a close Asra and Lita pack up.

When she arrived back at the tent no line remained. She burst through the flaps, startling a lounging Asra and Faust. “Gods Lita!” Asra exclaimed. Faust retreated into his scarf. 

“Oops! Sorry!” She let her body drop down in the cushions beside him, cuddling into his side. “I’m just excited to see you. I brought you a gift!” Lita swung the bag of spun sugar on to her lap. She was running on a high of sugar and pain.

Asra arched an eyebrow and snaked his arm around her. “Yeah? What is it?” He peered into the bag on her lap. 

She pulled out the purple fluff and handed it to him. “Eat it. It’s AMAZING!”

He laughed at her enthusiasm and bent down using his teeth to rip off a large chunk of the stuff. It melted instantly in his mouth. “Mmmmhmmm, sooogoood!” he mumbled with a mouth full of sugar. 

“I knew you’d like it. I got some for Muriel too. Maybe we can stay at yours and his tonight?” She asked hesitantly. “So I can bring it to him. I know he’s pretty private and all… But everyone likes candy, right?” She wasn’t sure how Asra would react to the request. He had seemed hesitant to tell her the exact location of his homestead when she inquired previously. 

Asra nodded, still stuffing his face with the foreign treat. “Normally I would say it wouldn’t be a good idea, he’s really shy.” He swallowed. “But I have a feeling he is going to have to get use to you…” He looked her in the eye leaning forward and cradling her chin. “Because I’m not letting you go anywhere.” He pulled her mouth up for a kiss.  
“hmmm” She melted into him. His mouth tasted like heaven. 

He pulled away from her, despite her protest. “Help me take the tent down and we’ll be on our way? It’s a bit of a hike.” 

She nodded, begrudgingly getting to her feet. She looked around at the contents of the tent and wondered how the two of them could possibly carry it all. Asra seemed to read her mind. “I’ll show you how I do the compaction spell.” He said pulling a large canvas bag out from under the cushions. 

After blowing out the candles and dismantling the glowing orbs they excited the tent. Together they pulled out the pegs and rods that held it upright, letting it collapse down on top of the stuff inside. 

Asra held out his hand grasping hers. “I think it will be easier to just let you feel the magic. Don’t you think?” 

“Probably.” She agreed. Spells are hard to explain but feeling how it is knit together makes it easier to replicate. 

She immediately felt the tingle of power shift through her bones. She pooled her magic with his, allowing him to access it if he wanted to. She closed her eyes. “Now just think tiny thoughts.” She heard him say, light in his voice. 

Tiny thoughts… Umm… Okay. Mice; thimbles; marbles; coins. She thought with all her might letting it flow out of her onto the collapsed encampment.   
“Well this is much tinier than it needed to be, but it works.” Asra’s voice now boomed with hilarity. 

She opened her eyes to see the tent and its contents shrunk down to no bigger than the palm of her hand. “Well you said think tiny thoughts.” Lita shrugged.

“That I did.” He leaned down and picked up the tiny pavilion and put it in the canvas bag. “Well it certainly wont slow us down!” He chuckled, turning back to Lita to hold her hand again. “Let’s go.” He pulled her in the direction of the forest. 

********

Without the lights of Vesuvia’s street lanterns Asra and Lita were encompassed by the night on all sides. This was true darkness Lita thought as they passed tree after ancient tree traipsing through the forest. “Asra?” her voice quivered.

“Hmm?” He answered, giving her hand a little squeeze.

“How can you see where you’re going?” Lita asked.

“I’ve walked this way many times. I know it like the back of my hand, I guess. Would you be more comfortable if we summoned up some light orbs?” He could tell by her voice that she was getting freaked out in the dark woods, and as much as he would like the excuse to hold her even closer lights seemed more practical. 

“Yes please!” she said all to eagerly for her pride. “I mean, it would make it easier to get there quickly right?” 

“For sure.” He smirked stopping and manifesting an orb to follow each of them. The spell was an easy one now that they had figured it out together.

Lita sighed, relieved now that she could see around herself. The path they followed was well worn but narrow, vines and roots creeped over the trail. It was a wonder she hadn’t tripped over anything yet. Asra plunged on toward an unknown destination ahead of her, a glowing orb of light bouncing in the air behind him. Lita followed.

After some time Asra drew to a stop. Lita could feel the compulsion of magic around them. Muriel’s and Asra’s to be exact. Asra, muttered under his breath and undid the charms protecting their area, allowing Lita and himself to step through the threshold of their territory. He re-set them before they moved on. 

They arrived at a little dilapidated hovel embraced by the roots of a towering tree. “Here we are.” Asra said, running his hand over the door to unlock it.

“Finally.” Lita complained. “I’m exhausted and kind of cold.” She shivered in the crisp night air. It was cooler at this time of year, though in Vesuvia in never dropped to low. 

Asra smiled flinging his arm over her shoulders to direct her in. “Well we’ll have to cuddle in front of the fire to remedy that won’t we.” 

“Definitely.” She squeezed her arm around his waist, nuzzling her face against his shoulder. 

The inside of the hut was much warmer than it looked to be on the outside. Though small, Asra had decorated it with fabrics, rugs, and cushions of every colour. A bed graced the far wall, which was currently in use by Muriel who sat up rubbing his eyes at them. He looked from Asra to Lita then back to Asra again.

“What is she doing here.” He grumbled pulling the furs up over his bare muscular chest. 

Before Asra could answer Lita but in. “I asked him if we could stay here tonight, I got you a gift and wanted to bring it to you. It wouldn’t make much sense for me to go all the way back home alone at this time of night.” She held the bag up for him to see and tossed it to him.

“Hmph. What is it?” he narrowed his eyes at her as if expecting foul play.

“Why don’t you just look grumpy.” She crossed her arms meeting his stare. Asra chuckled to himself behind her. He loved the fact that Lita was no more intimidated by Muriel then he was. Most people shied away from the massive 6’10 man, assuming him violent inaccurately. 

Muriel huffed again and opened the bag revealing the ostentatiously bright orange cloud of candy. “What is this?” He asked her, dropping the malice in his voice.

“It’s a sweet. It might be a weird time to eat it, since you were already sleeping…” She trailed off as she watched him cautiously pull a little off into his fingers and gently place it on his tongue. His eyes widened, and she almost saw the corners of his mouth lift. “It’s good right?” she questioned him, now smiling widely despite herself. He nodded, pulling off more. 

Asra moved to the fire, throwing in a couple more logs and prodding it with the fireplace poker. “It’s going to be too hot in here.” Muriel complained from bed. 

“Lita’s cold.” Asra shrugged. He pilled cushions together in front of the hearth making a makeshift bed for he and Lita.   
“We’ll sleep over here tonight.” Asra told Muriel. “I’m going to take some of the furs from the bed though.”

“Fine, I’ll be boiling anyways with that fire.” Muriel tossed a couple of furs from the bed towards Asra who caught them placing them on their bed. 

“Looks comfy.” Lita smiled making her way over to Asra.

“Keep it down at least so I can get back to sleep.” Muriel grumbled from back on the bed.

“Well I promise to be quiet, but I don’t know if Asra can say the same thing.” She wiggled her eyebrows at the insulation. 

Muriel turned bright red. “That’s not what I meant… You better not…” he looked utterly befuddled. She almost felt bad for teasing him.

She laughed loudly. “I’m kidding you idiot! As if we would do such a thing with you in the room.” Muriel just dropped his body back down to the bed in a huff and pulled the furs up over his face, seemingly done with the interaction. 

Asra just shook his head. “You’re too cruel to him.” He joked. 

“He makes it to easy.” Lita pulled off her cloak and settled down on the cushions pulling a fur up over her shoulders. Asra followed suit after removing his shirt and scarf. He snuggled up to her pushing his cold nose into her neck. She yelped. “Hey now.” She giggled, pushing him off. 

“Sorry.” He cuddled back into her this time placing a kiss to her neck. She let her head rest on his, his snowy curls brushing her face. This felt good. She closed her eyes and let the crackling fire and the smell of Asra’s hair lull her to another world.


	13. Wedding Bells are in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months have gone by since their meeting. Lita and Asra get ready for another event involving the Count.

It had been three months since Lita had first met Asra at Lucio’s birthday celebration. Their affection for one another had done nothing but grow into an even stronger bond since then. Asra now worked with her and Aunt Marion three, sometimes more, days a week. Their customers loved him, and his love readings had become quite popular. He spent a good deal of his nights now sleeping at the shop with Lita. Marion was not the kind of guardian to prevent them, and they respected her enough to never put her in an awkward situation. 

Muriel, despite his reservations at first, spent a good deal of time at the shop as well when they were closed. Marion had put him to work making herb satchels which he did happily. He never said as much, but Lita could tell that he enjoyed the work simply by the fact that he kept coming back. He brought wood with him for the stove salamander each time delighting the little flame and Marion, who no longer had to haul it in from the market. 

The four of them had become somewhat of a family, all having their respective roles, and filling a need each of them longed for. Even Faust had taken to the shop quite happily, hanging from the rafters and making friends with willing patrons. Marion spoiled her, designating a cushion in the sunniest window for Faust. She even went as far as embroidering her name on it, which Asra had conveyed delighted her to no end. 

The Palace and the streets of Vesuvia had been busy as of late, preparing for the upcoming nuptials of Count Lucio and Princess Nadia. Lucio had decided to make it a public wedding, allowing the city to witness the splendor of his special day. Lita and Asra had not heard from Nadia since they met, but they hoped she didn’t find the Count quite as repulsive as they did. However, they doubted that would be the case.

Vendors sold memorial stamps and trinkets featuring the likenesses of the important couple. The finest Chefs had been brought in to cater for the guests of higher class and familiar importance. Decorators had been working for days to line the streets and palace gates with golden ribbons and snow-white roses. Even Sorcha and her family had come back to Vesuvia for the event, being hired to work in the palace grounds to entertain the couple’s visitors in the days leading up to the wedding. Ornate carriage after ornate carriage made its way into the city and to the palace, with them they brought a fervor to the citizens.

Couples had been proposing to each other left right and center! At the shop, they had been run ragged for the past week trying to keep up with the requests for blessed wedding wreaths, and love charms. Romance was certainly in the air. 

Lita sat next to Muriel at the table stringing together and anointing herbs for wreaths. Asra lounged behind them on Lita’s bed fast asleep, a book resting on his face. Muriel eyed him warily. “Typical of him to be sleeping when we have fifteen of these to make by tomorrow morning.” He huffed bundling together the blessed herbs on to a circular wire frame. 

Lita laughed, eyeing her lover. He really did have a special ability to sleep through responsibility. It was part of his charm in her eyes. “He hasn’t had a nap all day Muriel, you know how being awake taxes him.” Muriel rolled his eyes. A little snore drifted their way from Asra. 

They worked on for hours, Asra waking to join them and hurrying along the process. Marion closed the shop and joined them in the evening, and they finished in time for dinner. Marion set the stove a flame and whipped together her famous paella. The smells of saffron and scallops made Lita’s mouth water. 

Muriel headed back to the forest after dinner. He refused to ever stay the night, even though he was more than welcome to. Sure, it would be cramped but Lita and Asra could make room. But Lita suspected that the shear amount of socialization Muriel had been faced with since she entered his life was already pushing his threshold. They never gave him a hard time about it. 

Dressed in their comfy clothes, they headed to bed. Asra pulled Lita into his chest holding her tight, as he did every night they spent together. Faust snuggled up between their heads on the pillow, making the most of the warmth they projected. “Are we going to go to the wedding tomorrow?” Asra whispered into the back of Lita’s head. 

She turned around in his arms, so they were nose to nose. “I think it will be something to do but let’s stay out of sight. I know there is a good viewpoint on the roof of old Salazar’s eatery in the square.” 

“Sounds good to me. I bet Nadia will be a vision, I can’t wait to see what she wears.” Asra said, closing his eyes and sinking further down into the cushion under his head. 

“She’ll be beautiful in whatever she wears, and I bet it’s going to set the trend for the rest of the year.” Lita responded, but Asra was asleep the moment the last word left his mouth. Lita smiled at the sleepy boy in her arms and kissed his forehead. “Goodnight my love.” She whispered. 

**********

The birds sang out in the morning announcing the start of an exciting day. When Lita opened her eyes Asra was not beside her, but Faust was in his spot, curled up at Lita’s side. She yawned and stretched and made her way out of bed, wrapping Faust’s drowsy body around her shoulders. Past her blind she could see Asra at the stove brewing a pot of tea and toasting some bread.

“Good morning my ladies.” He said to Faust and Lita, who now slumped down into a chair at the table. She could hear Marion stirring from behind her blind in bed. 

“’Morning Handsome.” She groggily replied. He plopped a teacup down in front of her, which she happily accepted cupping it up to her mouth and blowing. 

Marion made her way over, pulling out the chair next to Lita. Faust reached out and Marion let her wrap around her arm and make her way up to her shoulders. Asra brought her a cup of tea. “Thanks’ my boy.” She said in a similarly sleepy tone to Lita’s.

Asra set the table with a little bowl of fruit jam and a knife and brought the plate of toast with him as he came to sit down. Lita helped herself to a slice, lavishing it with a heaping amount of preserves. “Excited to watch the wedding?” She asked Asra. It was unlike him to be up before her. 

“I can’t help it.” He said. “Even though the Count is vile, it’s sure to be lovely don’t you think?” 

“I guarantee it.” Lita answered. “The city has already been transformed. I bet the square will be remarkable by now. Did you hear what time the ceremony is supposed to start?” Asra always knew these kinds of things.

“Noon on the dot, or so I’ve heard.” He told her. 

“Even I’m going to watch.” Marion told them setting down the cup of tea she had been savouring. “Nina from next door invited me to go with her, and I thought why not?” 

“I’m surprised!” Lita exclaimed. “Usually the shop closes for no man!” She laughed, her aunt rolled her eyes.

“It’s still closing for no man.” She made quotations in the air. “Nina is a lady.” 

“I know that Aunty, it’s a figure of speech.” Lita retorted.   
Marion picked up her toast and bite into it, eyeing her niece.   
“Either way, it will be good for you to have a day off. You deserve it, you work hard.” Lita said.

Marion nodded in agreement. “I certainly do, especially now that I have three children!”

“Aunty, we’re all adults.”

“Hmm, well you could have fooled me!” Marion pushed on, winking at Asra who just smiled at their banter. 

Lita grumpily finished off her toast. “Well I’m going to have a bath and freshen up. I’d like to look nice, even if were staying out of sight.” She excused herself from the table, leaving Asra and Marion to debate about the underlying meaning of the six of cups card. 

Their bathroom was small, and the bath took up fifty percent of the space. Lita started to fill it up with hot water, she liked it almost unbearably sweltering. Hot enough to leave her skin red. She dumped in generous amounts of ylang-ylang oil and liquid soap, letting the bubbles rise to the brim of the tub. She disrobed and sunk her body into its depths, the warmth and smell tempting her to drift off to sleep once more. After a few minuets she heard a knock at the door. “Lita? Can I come in?” It was Asra.

“Of course, just close the door quickly! Don’t let the warm air out.” She called out. 

Asra slid into the bathroom through a barely opened door and closed it quickly behind him. “Can I join you? Or would you like me to wait for you to be done?” He asked her. 

“Of course you can join me.” She told him, letting her head rest on her copper arms at the side of the tub. She watched him disrobe with appreciation and moved back to make room for him as he stepped in to join her. He sat down between her legs, his back to her chest and his head resting on her shoulder. 

“Hmm, this is heavenly.” He mumbled; eyes closed.

“Agreed.” Lita replied. She circled her arms around his chest and let her cheek rest on his. He turned and pressed his lips to hers, opening her mouth with the tip of his tongue to deepen it. She let a little moan escape from her mouth into his, which only added in his excitement. 

*****

They spent a little longer in the tub then they had initially planned and were quite pruned by the time they step out. After drying off Asra donned a pair of loose-fitting red haram trousers and a purple half top to match his lavender gold lined slippers. Lita piled his arms and ears with jewelry to match her own, but his in gold and hers in silver, and he lined his eyes as she dressed. 

Lita dressed herself in a cream coloured off the shoulder fitted top with billowing long sleeves. She opted for a high waisted matching skirt patterned with tiny flowers and lace accents. Her hair was already done in braids which she beaded with silver cusps. After applying her makeup, she was ready to go. They could easily take their time making it to their viewing roof, with well over an hour to go before the ceremony would start. Asra grabbed a folded wool blanket and they made their way downstairs to the closed shop.  
Marion had already departed to Nina’s and the place was quite. “Should we bring a bag and stock up on food?” Lita asked Asra, already knowing he would agree.

“Pumpkin bread?!” He asked with excitement. 

Lita laughed. “Of course! I think we should get some raisin clusters and nuts too.” 

“And some of that wine from Sorrentino’s.” Asra added. 

With their grocery list compiled the two headed off towards the market, hand and hand, to do their shopping.


	14. Let me not to the Marriage of True Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
> Admit impediments. Love is not love  
> Which alters when it alteration finds,  
> or bends with the remover to remove.  
> O no! it is an ever fixed mark  
> That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
> It is the star to every wand'ring bark,  
> Whose worth's unknown, although his height  
> be taken.  
> Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and  
> cheeks  
> Within his bending sickle's compass come;  
> Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
> But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
> If this be error and upon me prov'd,  
> I never writ, nor no man ever lov'd.
> 
> Sonnet 116: Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
> By William Shakespeare

Asra reached down from his place on the roof to lift Lita up beside him. She hooked her other arm around a pipe to help with her momentum. With a strong tug from Asra and a little jump she scrambled up next to him. 

The roof was completely empty aside from them. It was flat and bordered with a small wall, enough for them to duck behind laying down if need be, but short enough to easily see over while sitting. They were now directly across from where the ceremony would take place. Honestly, it was the best view. They could see all the fancy guests and the couple without being noticed by Lucio’s guards or anyone else for that matter. Lita doubted the guards where on a manhunt for her and Asra after three months, if they ever where at all, but it was better to be safe then sorry.

Asra laid their blanket out and started to set out their feast of wine, bread, and fruit. Lita peered down at the setup below them. Hundreds of seats filled the square, each decorated with white roses and gold garnish. The seats for the elite guests were placed on a stage of sorts to separate them from the common folk. Guards were already stationed around it, awaiting the arrival of their privileged patrons. The arch that had been constructed at the head of it all was nothing short of magnificent. It looked to be carved of gold, intricately designed with roses and animals. It was garish in Lita’s opinion, she could tell it was orchestrated by Lucio, whose taste in luxury leaned more towards tacky then tasteful.

Cages were tucked beside the arch filled with white doves to be let out as the couple descended into the crowd as a newly married couple. Rose petals littered the ground in every direction, and white banners baring the crest of the royal family of Prakra and Lucio’s personal crest dangled from golden flag poles. 

Guests slowly started to arrive, mainly their fellow Vesuvians of lesser means, but nobles as well. Everyone was dressed to the nines in flowing fabrics of every colour, but red, gold, and white reigned supreme. Lita called out to Asra to come have a look. “Come people watch with me! You must see what Mila Vanderwell is wearing! I can’t tell if it’s the most brilliant thing I have ever seen or the most atrocious.” Asra laughed and hurried to her side to watch the guests make their way to their seats, bringing along the bottle of wine for them to swig as they judged. 

“There’s Marion and Nina!” Asra pointed down to the women making their way to seats near the back of the crowd. They were linked arm in arm and Nina seemed to be laughing at something Marion had said. Nina wore a lacy cream dress, reminiscent of Litas own, while Marion dressed in a more conservative crop and pants. 

“They look cute together don’t they?” Lita mused to Asra who sipped the sweet red wine from the bottle. 

“Really cute.” He agreed passing Lita the bottle. “It would be nice for Marion to find someone.”

“Yeah, and it would give us more time alone at the shop.” Lita winked at Asra who turned crimson.

She giggled and nudged him before shuffling back to their blanket to help herself to some fruit. Asra followed her, coming to rest on his back his head cradled in Lita’s lap. She stroked his hair and he closed his eyes, enjoying her touch.  
Since meeting her he had found a love in himself he hadn’t known he was capable of. She made him feel brave and important. His life was infinitely more satisfying with her in it. He was pretty positive he loved her. 

****

By noon, the customary wedding music of Vesuvia was being played by a large orchestra on the east side of the square. All the guests had found their seats, and the guards had now taken up station amongst the crowd. 

Lucio’s carriage pulled up to the end of the long aisle. Its doors flung open by a flamboyantly dressed attendant and the Count stepped out revealing his finery to the people. He was dressed in gold and white, unsurprisingly, with a sash of crimson red around his waist. His alchemical arm shone in the midday sun. He raised his arms in triumph and bowed to the crowd who cheered him on as if he had done something great. Lita sneered. Yuck. 

“There really is no good way to dress up an asshole is there?” Asra laughed to Lita who was doing her best to fling raisins at the pompous count making his way down the aisle. The raisins were not quite meeting their mark with just a simple throw, so Lita conjured up a light breeze to carry one over and smack the count right in the cheek. His hand shot up to swat at the offending “bug”. Lita and Asra barked out their laughter. 

Eventually the idiot took his spot at the front to await the arrival of his unfortunate bride. The crowd silenced as she arrived. Nadia stepped out of her carriage in all her glory, dressed head to toe in red. A long red veil flowed down her front and trailed behind her. Through its transparency it revealed a tightly fitted red gown that dipped low between her breasts and flared out as it reached her hips. Golden jewelry flashed on her face and arms contrasting breathtakingly with her honey bronzed skin.

“Oh.” Asra sighed watching the princess descend towards her groom. “It’s everything I wanted it to be.”

“Absolutely stunning! I need to replace everything in my trunk with that shade of red immediately!” Lita announced. 

“You would look amazing in it.” Asra said to her, squeezing her hand where they joined. She smiled warmly back at him. 

“As would you my love. Maybe we can shop for matching outfits tomorrow?” 

“It’s a date.” Asra said.

The music rose triumphantly as the Princess met Lucio at the head of the crowd. Nadia’s face was the perfect picture of serenity. No hint of emotion, neither good or bad, could be read in her stoic features. Lucio on the other hand looked thoroughly pleased with himself, having landed a princess as his bride. If only mother could see him now. He didn’t need his inheritance, though it was rightfully his, he had conquered this land and this woman all on his own. The scourge be damned. 

Lita wished she could comfort the princess. She had seemed so concerned about her fate after the reading when they met. Lita got an idea.  
“Asra, do you have paper and a pencil on you by chance?” She questioned, it was not uncommon for him to carry a notebook around to jot down his thoughts and happenstances. 

“You know I do.” He answered her leaning back to pull it out of his bag. 

“I thought it would be nice if we sent Nadia a little note of encouragement.” She smiled to herself, ripping out a small piece of paper and setting it down on the ledge to scribble a note. “What should we say?”

Asra thought to himself for a moment. What would he want to hear if he were faced with marrying Lucio? The thought sent shivers down his spine. To scary to dwell on for long. However, he thought maybe it would be nice just to know he had friends outside his circumstance if he were caught in a situation beyond his control. It was always nice to have a community to rely on. “Maybe tell her about the shop and where to find us if she wants to talk?”

“That’s a good idea. Maybe she can write to us. Or sneak out and visit.” Lita jotted down the address to the shop and gave Nadia a short explanation, explaining their wiliness for friendship if she so desired. She tucked a quick congratulations on her marriage at the end. She handed it to Asra to read over who nodded with agreement as he read it.  
Asra folded the paper and held it up towards Lita who summoned a small flame at the tip of her index finger. She let it burn their note, watching it turn to ash and float away on the northerly wind. 

Below them Nadia felt a sudden crumple in her hand. A piece of paper? She didn’t dare to look now, tightening her grip ever so slightly on the intrusion. The Officiant read off verses about love and protection, none of which came to mind when she thought of Lucio, and of spending their days in harmony until death did them part. She felt the knot growing in her throat. She dissociated as best she could, trying to picture the halls of her home in Prakra. 

“I think she got it.” Lita said to Asra as she watched Lucio and Nadia seal their union with a kiss. “She tightened her hand a little.” 

“I think so too” He said. “It felt right.” 

“Yeah it did, didn’t it?” Sometimes with spells you get the sense of whether or not it was successful. It was hard to place the feeling into words. 

With the ceremony winding down, and the couple being ushered back down the aisle to a singular carriage, Asra slumped down the wall pulling Lita with him into a sideways hug. She leaned her head on his shoulder and brought the almost empty bottle of wine to her lips, savoring the sugar of fermentation. “do you want to get married someday?” He asked her out of curiosity. 

“Asra are you asking me to marry you? I mean you’re lovely, but it’s a little fast don’t you think?” She giggled, knowing full well that’s not how he meant it. 

Asra reddened from his ears to his toes. “N-no th-that’s not what I meant. I mean in general. Is that something you’d want?” he cleared his throat, uncomfortable at being misunderstood. 

She turned and gave him a quick peck on his fevered cheek. “I was teasing, I’m sorry. I knew you didn’t mean that, I can’t help myself, I swear!” She gave him a wicked little grin that he had come to know as her signature look. “I think I wouldn’t necessarily be opposed to the idea of marriage.” She talked slowly considering her own opinion on the matter. “But I don’t really think it’s a tradition that would mean that much to me one way or another. I mean if you know you know right? There’s no need to have some bureaucrat tell you it’s not real until it’s on paper.”

Asra agreed with her. Marriage, though meant to be a symbol of love, was often used as a means of control in society. One instance of that was the marriage they had just witnessed. Nadia being traded off, as if she were cattle, to Lucio to appease his warring heart. So he wouldn’t attempt to take over any Prakran territory. This wasn’t love, or sacred, in Asra’s opinion. He looked at the beautiful women cuddled into his arms and knew he would never want her to feel controlled or burdened by their relationship. He kissed her hair, letting his mouth stay rested on the top of her head. 

Lita sighed, cramming her body in as close as she could to his. “You know, if it was something you’d want in the future... I would do it for you.” 

That caught Asra off guard, his eyes felt a bit watery. “I love you Lita.” He said to her. He had to tell her; he couldn’t hold it off any longer. 

She turned her face to his. “I love you too Asra.” She pulled him into a kiss. When they could no longer breath they parted. “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next weeks chapter is going to be NSFW. I'll have a note at the beginning explaining in none smutty terms what happens and then feel free to skip over it without missing any plot line if you're not into NSFW content. Hope everyone enjoyed this weeks chapter! xo


	15. NSFW Chapter- First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so The first part of this is SFW. I have clearly marked where the NSFW stuff begins. Just like the last smut chapter, the story will still make plenty of sense if you choose to skip it. This Chapter is not appropriate for anyone underage.

Chapter 15’s sfw prologue:

Asra and Lita made their way through the streets of Vesuvia. Lita on Asra’s back, her legs curled around his front. “My perfect carriage.” She cooed into his ear. “So much nicer than that gaudy monstrosity Lucio arrived in!”

Asra laughed. “I’m just a poor man’s carriage I guess.” 

“No, you’re my carriage. Plus, we’re rich in other ways.” Lita squeezed him round the middle with her legs. 

“That we are my dear.” Asra brought one of her hands to his lips to kiss.

As they rounded the corner to the shop, they saw Nina and Marion close the door behind them as they stepped out onto the street. Marion’s arm slung around Nina’s shoulders. 

“Oi! Ladies.” Lita called out over Asra’s shoulder. Nina and her Aunt waved.

“What are you two doing for the rest of the day?” Asra asked as they approached them. Lita got down from Asra’s back to stand next to him. 

“Well Nina here is dying to go to the Rowdy Raven, so day drinking it is!” Marion all but screamed, swaying slightly. Obviously, they had remembered to bring wine to the ceremony as well. 

“Don’t listen to your Aunt, Lita. It is one hundred percent her idea! The one-armed piano player that performed last time had her wanting more.” Nina laughed.

“Hey now, he was a freakin’ savant! He was all like…” Marion proceeded to do her best impression of the one-armed piano player, humming a toon loudly one arm tucked behind her back and the other jutting away at invisible keys. Nina was bent over, holding her side, she was laughing so hard. 

“Well then, we will let you two get to it.” Lita said tugging Asra away from her drunken Aunt and her partner. 

“Don’t wait up!” Marion called out with a wink as she and Nina walked away. Nina smacked her in the arm. 

Asra covered his giggles with his available hand. “They’re the perfect pair.”

Lita and Asra opened the door to the shop tossing their bag to the ground just inside. They had the whole place to themselves and the shop was closed. Lita’s heart quickened. She had been hoping Marion wouldn’t come back home today so her an Asra could have time alone. She had been wanting to take the next step with him for awhile now, but they were never truly alone in the presence of a bed. Sure, they could have found another place, but for Lita’s first time she knew she wanted to be as comfortable as possible.   
Asra was already making his way upstairs. Lita followed. “Should I put a pot of tea on?” Asra asked when they reached the top. 

Lita grabbed his hand and pulled him into a kiss before she had the chance to lose her nerve. “I have another idea.”

************!!!!!!! NSFW Portion begins here !!!!!!!!!! **************

Asra met her kiss with passion, gathering her up into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his middle once again never breaking their kiss. Asra walked them slowly over to the bed, his hands digging into her ass as he held her up in front of him. His knees hit the edge of their bed and he dropped Lita down, quickly mounting himself on top of her pushing in hungerly to continue the kiss. 

“Asra, wait.” Lita said, squirming under his weight slightly. 

Asra leaned back between her legs, balancing on his shins. “I’m sorry was I crushing you?” 

“N-no no, that’s not it.” Lita looked nervously to the side, not meeting his eyes. “I—I wanttogoallthewaythistime.” She spluttered out. 

Asra stroked her cheek, pulling her burning face back towards him into a kiss. He was honored that she trusted him enough to choose him to take her virginity. “Are you sure my love?”

“I’ve never been surer.” She said regaining her confidence shuffling out from under him to kneel at the head of the bed. She slowly pealed her outfit off, revealing her bare breasts and barely there white silk panties. 

Asra gulped, his manhood twitching to be set free in his pants.   
“You look delicious.” He purred, pulling his crop up over his head and his pants down at the speed of light. His member stood up at attention, proud and ready to go. He crawled towards her kneeling in front and pulling her flush with his body. His cock running up between her thighs and sliding against her silky underwear. He began to pepper her neck with kisses moving his way down to her breasts. 

Lita sighed, her excitement had eased her nerves and she leaned into his ministrations as he wrapped his lips around a nipple sucking and twirling his tongue around its peaked edges. She reached her hand down between them bringing his hardened shaft into her palm and stroking. He moaned but pulled her hand away. 

“Let me spoil you for now Lita.” He kissed his way back up her neck. “I want you to be nice and wet for me before I fuck you.” She felt herself grow wetter at his words alone. “I want to ease your discomfort as much as I can.” He added quickly after. “Let’s take it nice and slow.”   
Lita nodded, unable to form words. 

“Lay back for me.” He told her. She lay back into the cushions, chest up.   
“You’re so beautiful Lita.” He praised her, his eyes roaming over every inch of her body. He lay down between her spread thighs and pushed them further apart kissing up her leg. He swiped his finger into her slit through her panties, feeling her desire for him as it soaked the material. When his mouth reached the apex of her thighs he smoothed it over her clothed pussy, grinding his tongue over her clit his hot breath filling her with need. 

“Asra, take my panties off. Please.” She cried, craving his mouth without the unnecessary fabric between them. 

He pulled back showing off his wicked grin. “not yet my dear. Let me enjoy these first. What a waste to discard such a beautiful garment before its completely enjoyed.”   
She exhaled in frustration but was quickly silence as he suckled at her clit again, sending shock waves of pleasure through her despite the hindrance of her undergarments.  
After several pleasurable minuets, her underwear was completely soaked with spit and her own juices. Asra pulled them aside and plunged his tongue into her dripping folds, lapping at her swollen clit. 

“Ohh mmyy godss!” Lita cried out, the sudden introduction of his unobscured mouth almost more then she could bear. As if that wasn’t enough he brought a finger up letting her fluids coat it before plunging it into her. She could feel her stomach tightening. When he pulled out his finger he joined it with another and plunged them back into her, scissoring her hole while still sucking on her swollen clit. 

“I-I’m going to cum!” Lita shouted, her hips bucking up into Asra’s face. 

“Cum for me baby, all over my face.” He picked up the pace of his fingers fucking her hard.

“Ahh-ahhh!” Her release came suddenly, spilling out of her and coating Asra’s mouth and fingers which eased her down from her high. Asra gave a satisfied hum meeting her eyes as she peered down at him and licked his lips pulling her cum into his mouth. 

“How do you feel my love?” He asked her.

“Amazing.” She answered. 

Asra sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and pulling her along with him to set her on his lap. She felt his rock hard cock pushing against her stomach between them. “Are you ready?” He asked massaging her lower back and unconsciously grinding into her. 

“Huh huh.” Was all she said, meeting his eyes so he knew she meant it. 

“I want you on top so you can control the speed. Go slow, and ill help hold you up okay.” He reassured her as he lifted her slightly and lined his dick up with her entrance. Gently he let her weight push the tip of his engorged cock into her tight pussy.  
Lita stiffened at the pain, her muscles taking on a mind of their own. Asra felt her go ridged “Relax your muscles my love. Just go slow, I promise it will be alright.” She nodded slowly pushing down, letting him breach her even more. Inch by inch she made her way down his shaft until their pelvis’ met. He held her still, fully sheathed in her, he kissed and stroked her cheeks letting her walls adjust to his size. 

Slowly, Lita started to move. Forward and backwards at first, letting her sensitive clit grind against him. The pain submitted to pleasure and she started to move up and down on his cock. 

Asra moaned out her name, keeping his hands firmly grasped onto her beautiful full ass helping her move up and down. He started to buck up into her, the feeling of her warm tight pussy surrounding his cock was breathtaking and he knew he wouldn’t be able to last long.   
“Fuck Lita, you feel so good.” He exclaimed tilting his head back eyes closed enjoying the feeling of her writhing on his lap. 

“Oh gods Asra, so do you.” Lita buried her face into his shoulder feeling another orgasm build within her. 

“Cum with me love.” Asra commanded pushing himself up into her and guiding her with his hands on her hips. 

His words sent her over the edge. Her orgasm crashing around her as she felt him release everything he had into her.

“UGHHH Lita Fuckk!” Asra trembled as he and Lita came to stillness, her straddled on his lap. His dick twitching in her depths. 

She slowly pulled off of him, his softening cock slipping from her. She cuddled down beside him into the cushions, letting her body relax and process. Asra lay down to join her face to face, pulling her in tight to him. He slowly pet her hair, and let his hands ease along her body. “You did amazing sweetheart. Thanks for choosing me to be your first.” He kissed her forehead. 

She met his eyes. “There is no one else I have ever considered. I love you Asra.” She buried her face into his chest. “I’m gunna have a little nap I think.” She mumbled her words muffled by his skin. 

Asra felt lighthearted. His perfect person was clutched right here in his arms. He pulled her in even closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week is regularly scheduled fluuufff <=(0).(0)=> xo Thanks for reading!


	16. Living Like We're Renegades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected guests pay Lita and Asra a visit at the shop.

“Tell Mr. Masters no more then two ounces daily. I think we both know he leans into the excess.” Asra handed old Mrs. Masters her husbands lymphedema tonic. “And for gods sakes tell him to leave the drink alone till after five. It would help greatly with the buildup.” 

“I’ve been telling him things for fifty years dear. He hasn’t listened once I tell you!” Mrs. Masters shook her wrinkled head, her grey hair spilling onto her shoulders from her disheveled plates. “But that old drunk has done mostly right by me none the less. I only wish to ease his symptoms at this point in our lives. We have lived well.” She smiled a nearly toothless grin. “When Hekate takes us, we’ll go in peace.”

“That is a goal we all hope to achieve. A life well lived that is.” Asra smiled taking the crones withered hand in his own. “I’m sending you with some sage candles for clarity and peace as well. A gift from us my lady.” He retracted his grip reaching for the herbed white candles and tucking them into the woman’s bag. 

“You know how to warm an old woman’s heart young sir. Till next time.” She brought her fingers to her forehead and bowed her way from the counter. Asra reciprocated the action. 

“Till next time Mrs. Masters.” 

The bell at the door chimed as she slipped out into the street. Before it could close two uniformed guards pressed through the frame, stepping into the shop and making their way directly to the white haired magician behind the counter. 

Asra’s back faced them as he fumbled with a jar of jimsonweed blooms. “I’ll be with you in a moment!” He announced to his unknown clientele. 

Lita pushed aside the curtain separating the reading room from the front of shop. “Have a good day Asteria. Come back for another reading at the new moon. I think the answer will be even more clear then.” She squeezed the shoulder of the young woman as she sent her on her way. Lita noticed the guards as her eyes followed Asteria out the door. “Can I help you?” She said curtly, coming to face them behind the counter. 

“Are you Lita Costello?” Asked the older more stern-faced guard. Asra was focused on their guests now, his brows knit as he stood shoulder to shoulder with Lita. 

“It depends whose asking I suppose.” Lita replied with a tilt of her head, letting her eyes drift over to the other man who looked young and inexperienced in comparison to his compatriot. 

The guard ignored her. “And You’re Asra Alnazar.” The older guard stated to Asra. Asra matched Lita’s apathetic energy. 

“You seem certain of that.” Asra stated a sly smile spread on his lips. 

“I am.” He payed no attention to the dispirited nature of the youths he questioned. “You have been summoned to the Palace by The Count and Countess of Vesuvia post haste.” He unrolled an official looking parchment and set it on the counter in front of them. The palace’s crest graced the letter. “We have been sent here to retrieve you.” 

“Retrieve us? What is the meaning of this?” Lita demanded, fury sprouting in her eyes and at her fingertips as small flames flitted between them. The younger guards’ eyes widen as he took in Lita’s sparking rage. The elder seemed unperturbed. 

“The reasoning behind the summons is of no concern to me, nor is it a concern of yours. You have been summoned. You will go. That is that.” His deadlocked stare narrowed at Litas scrunched defiant face.

“And you think you can make us?” Asra smiled his eyes turning an icy blue, daggers of ice floated above his upturned palm. “What do you think Lita? I think we can take Lucio’s dogs, don’t you?”

“Oh, I have no doubt.” She cooed, her arm enveloping in flames. This was escalating quickly she thought. But what good could come of her and Asra going to the palace. It had been six months since the masquerade. Could this possibly be about the run in with Lucio? How had he found out who they were? Either way, she didn’t want to find out.

With no hesitation the elder guard swung out at them, a sparkle of silver glinting in his hand. He struck Asra on the head and had him pinned face down on the counter in a split second. Lita didn’t even have time to cry out his name before the guard had fastened a ring of silver around Asra’s neck. “AAAKKKKEE!!” Asra cried out, the guards elbow crushing down into his temple, blood pooled around his mouth from a split lip. 

“You fucking bastard.” Lita swung out hitting the guard with her lit fist, burning and bruising his cheek. He hardly reacted, spitting blood onto the shop floor. 

He pushed down harder on Asra who cried out again in pain. “I’d stop now if I were you.” He said with a straight face. “You keep going and I’m likely to crush your friends head.” Asra let out a muffled whimper, gurgling in his pool of blood.

“Asra!” Lita wailed letting the flames dissipate from her body. “Stop hurting him please!” She pleaded with the man, tears pricking her eyes. 

“Stop making this difficult then.” Lucio’s guard replied with a shrug.

“Okay, anything you want. Just let him up!” Her desperation spilled over her cheeks and slid down her chin. How did this happen!?

The guard turned to the younger man. “Put this on her.” He handed him a necklace identical to the one on Asra’s neck. She saw the young mans adam’s apple bob in his neck as he gulped down his fear of her. He rounded the counter and pressed the cold metal to her neck, clicking it shut around her. She felt a heaviness settle on her shoulders.

The guard stopped leaning on Asra and shoved him up. His face shone with blood from his lip, it was smeared up into his hair making it seem even worse in contrast with his white locks. “Asra! Are you okay!?” Lita gathered him into her arms, and he pressed his face into her neck.

“Yes, I’m okay my love.” He whispered. 

“Let me heal your lip.” Lita said. Asra straightened his face allowing her to run her finger over the wound. He grimaced. Nothing happened. “It’s not working… It’s not healing.” She stuttered. 

“Your magic won’t work while you wear those necklaces.” The guard assured her. “It’s not often we get to use them. Not too many Magicians around here.” He seemed pleased with himself Lita noted with disgust. “First time I’ve got to use them myself actually. It’s quite exciting to see they work!”

“Yes, riveting.” Lita sneered. “But Asra’s lip is bleeding and I can’t heal it now.”

“He’ll be fine, It’s just a tiny cut.” The guard said dismissively. “Now let’s get going, You two are expected within the hour and I’m afraid we are already going to be late.” 

The guards pulled them apart. The older brute taking Lita and the younger leading Asra. They were dragged up into their saddles and sat in front of them. Their captor’s arms preventing them from slipping away sideways. Their neighbors stared as they were shuttled away towards their unknown fates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this weeks chapter is a bit short. I'll try and make next weeks update a little bit longer to make up for it! Hope you enjoyed it. xo cya next week.


	17. Towering out of Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra and Lita await their fate at the hands of Lucio.

The palace looked different without the excitement of the Masquerade. It felt cavernous and cold. Its marble flooring and gold accents radiated over-compensation and emotional disparity. Lita shivered, and reached for Asra’s hand as they were shuttled through the stolid halls. A sharp pain thundered against the back of her hand as the guard smacked it away from encircling Asra’s. She hissed in pain and pulled it back.

“Hey! Don’t you fucking touch her!” Asra shouted, lunging yet being held back by the other guard. He snarled in frustration and shot Lita a longing look. 

Lita’s guard gave him an impassive glare. “No touching.” He pushed Lita forward, she stumbled but did not fall. They continued to wherever it was they were going in the palace, rounding several more corners before coming face to face with an impressively massive set of golden doors. Guards with pikes were stationed at either side. They saluted Lita’s and Asra’s captors then opened the doors to reveal a long table in a ginormous room. It’s décor, like the rest of the palace, was magnificent but overbearing in its extravagance.  
They were directed to the end of the table. The guards at their sides bowed low to the couple dining at the far end. “Count and Countess.” They righted themselves. “The Magicians.”

Lucio clucked from the far end of the table between his chews of some sort of meat. “I was expecting you to have them here BEFORE dinner.” He looked at the glass clock on the wall, its black arms ticking around its substantial face. He cocked an eyebrow. “You’re nearly thirty minuets late with my wife’s magicians. Tell me why I shouldn’t have the two of you beat for this annoyance?”

The younger guard with Asra stiffened at the threat. The elder replied in the same unaffected cantor he had held since they met him. “If that is the punishment you deem fit, we will endure.” 

“Gods Malcom you bastard you’re impossible to shake aren’t you?” Lucio laughed shoveling more food into his mouth. “I’ll leave it up to my wife. It is her birthday after all. Maybe she’d like a little show with her dinner.” He turned to Nadia whose impassive look gave way to something that bordered on disgust. “What do you think Noddy? Should I have them whipped for fucking up your birthday?” 

“Absolutely not Lucio. For gods sake it’s not that big of a deal.” She sighed heavily, like an impetuous child. Lita could practically feel her eyes roll.

“Awe you’re no fun Noddy, ever the kind one.” He flicked his wrist dismissively at the guards still grazing his plate. “I guess you’re off the hook Malcom, my wife has less of a taste for blood than I do. Thank gods she likes it rough when it counts.” He barked out his laughter. Nadia’s eyes nearly disappeared into the back of her head. 

Nadia raised her hand to halt Lucio’s laughter. He pushed it down but not aggressively. “I would like to know why my guests are bloodied, and what is that around their necks?!” She addressed Malcom directly. 

“They resisted Countess, we could not take them willingly. Physical force was needed.” Malcom explained, Nadia raised her brows looking at Lita and Asra, shocked. “The neck shackle prevents them from using their magic. I’d recommend leaving them on. These two are a threat.”

“Lita, Asra? Why would you not want to come at my invitation? I thought it would be a welcome reunion!” She looked hurt and entirely confused. Lita gulped; this was all her fault. She should have been truthful with Nadia about what had transpired with Lucio during their correspondence since the night of Nadia’s wedding. She had ignorantly not even considered that Nadia would want them to visit at the palace. She had always thought to have a reunion at the shop or even at the theater. 

Lita opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by Lucio. “I think I have the answer to that my dear.” Lucio really looked at them for the first time since they had stepped into the dining room. “These two attacked me at the Masquerade, and I’m guessing they feared repercussions.” He narrowed his eyes at them. “Isn’t that right Asra?” He had known who they were this whole time? 

“You attacked us asshole! We only defended our…” The guard punched Asra in the face before he could finish what he was saying sending him sprawling onto the hard marble floor.

“He is to be addressed as Count Lucio, urchin.” Malcom rubbed his knuckles.

Lita rushed to Asra’s side, and this time she wasn’t stopped from touching him. She pulled him up into her lap, checking his pulse. He was passed out and his cheek was already swollen and turning a shade of purple. His breathe was steady. She saw a flurry of movement as Nadia rushed to their sides. Lita looked up at Malcom with fire in her eyes that had nothing to do with magic. “You better pray to whoever’s listening that I never encounter you again with my magic. It will be your last day.” She spit at his feet. He shrugged and looked away from them. 

She could hear Lucio laughing in the background. “She’s a little spitfire isn’t she Malcom!” 

Nadia reached their sides, shooting the guards a look that said, “stop me and die.” They made no move to stop her but watched wearily from the side.  
“Oh Asra.” Nadia reached out to touch his face. Lita instinctively pulled him tighter into her. Nadia let her hand fall short. “Lita, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. My intention was to invite my friends to stay at the palace and attend my birthday party tomorrow.”

Lita relaxed, she knew this had to be true. Nadia had been nothing but kind and inquisitive in her letters. There wasn’t a moment, until tonight, she had thought Nadia meant them any harm. “This is my fault.” Lita whispered back to her. “I should have told you.” She should have never doubted her either. 

“Banish the thought. I’m going to make this right, let me talk to Lucio.” Lita nodded and Nadia reached out and let her fingers brush against Lita’s cheek. “I’ll be right back.” She stood and made her way back to Lucio’s side. 

Lita could hear aggressive whispering back and forth between Nadia and Lucio at the far end of the room. She focused her attention back to Asra, petting his blood-soaked hair out of his eyes. “My poor sweet boy, wake up.” As if by magic, his eyes fluttered and he looked up at her. 

“Ow.” He said touching his cheek and making to get up.

“Shhh shh shh. Just lay here for a moment Asra, Nadia is talking to Lucio. She’s trying to sort this out okay.” Lita softly pet his head. He settled back into her. 

“I am pretty dizzy and your lap is a nice place to be.” He smirked then winced as it affected his swollen cheek. 

“It’s a nice place to have you darling, now stay still.” She said. She sat back and tried to make out what Lucio and Nadia where saying. She seemed to catch them mid-argument. 

“Noddy! Be reasonable, they attacked me! I should have had them executed for such a crime. All I wanted to do was keep them as Court magicians for you my dove.” Lucio whined.

“They’re my friends Lucio! I don’t want to KEEP them, I wanted to invite them.” Nadia replied. 

“Frankly dear, you either keep them or I put them down in the arena.” Lucio threatened. “But its up to you of course.” He added with snark.

Lita gulped, glancing down at Asra who looked back in shock. Nadia stayed silent, seemingly beat. Lita saw her shoulders slump.  
“Well I won’t have them kept as prisoners. I will tell them the stakes.” Nadia said quieter then she had been talking before. 

“You can keep them as pampered pets, but you can tell them if they try and flee, I will find them and make them watch as I kill everyone they hold dear.” Lucio looked over at them with a devilish smile, he met Lita’s eyes. He knew she had been listening and Lita could sense he wasn’t lying. 

A tear trickled down her cheek. Panic started to set in and her breathes became quick and labored. Her Aunt, how could she put her Aunt in such a mess!? After she’d taken her in, kept her safe and fed. How could she allow this to happen to Asra!? Her beautiful sweet Asra! Oh gods, oh gods. Why was this happening!?

Asra sat up and pressed his forehead to hers, feeling her panic. “We’ll figure this out my love, I promise. Just look at me and breathe.” He was scared too, but he knew it was time to be strong enough for the both of them. He ran his fingers across her back and up her neck keeping her focused on him. “Breathe, in and out.” – “Yes, just like that beautiful.” He pressed tiny kisses to her lips between breathes. The guard to their right looked at them and rolled his eyes, but they didn’t notice.

Lita breathed in Asra’s scent. Her frayed nerves calming with his words. “I’m sorry Asra. I’ll get it together.”

“Shhh it’s fine. I’m here with you always.” He pulled her into an embrace. She could smell the acrid smell of the blood in his hair, but she snuggled into it none the less. 

Nadia made her way back to them and knelt at their side. “Lita, Asra… I-“ 

They looked at her, she could see the pain on their faces. “We heard.” Asra answered.

“I’m so sorry. Word’s cannot express that enough.” Lita could see the sorrow in Nadia eyes, brimming with tears. 

“We know, it’s no one’s fault but Lucio’s.” Asra said.

“Come with me, I’m going to have the servants set you up in the guest quarters. A bath will be drawn and fresh clothing will be provided. We will figure this all out in the morning when we have had time to digest what has happened and where to go from here.” Nadia wiped her eyes and stood. She faced the guards. “Remove the collars at once.” She demanded.

“Countess, I would advise against that…” Malcom started.

Nadia held her hand up. “I didn’t ask for your advice Captain. Remove the collars.” 

Malcom glanced at Lucio who was over seeing the debacle. He waved his hand in permission. Malcom begrudgingly removed the collars. And stepped back. 

“Now get out of my sight.” She hissed at him. He turned and walked out the banquet doors. 

Nadia sighed. “Follow me you two.” Nadia was HOT when she took control. 

Asra and Lita got to their feet, Asra protectively swung his arm around Lita and they followed Nadia out of the dining room.  
A headache was forming behind Lita’s eyes from all the stress. Despite the weight of todays events she felt like she could sleep for years. She leaned into her partner and followed along. 

After what felt like an eternity they entered the guest wing. Nadia had summoned servants to meet them their on their walk over. Somehow, they had managed to reach the room before they did. Three dark haired women waited for them. “We have prepared this room for our guests.” Said one of the three. “Tasha will draw a bath.” She looked at the blood-stained pair limping behind their lady. 

“Much appreciated.” Asra smiled. 

Nadia led them through the threshold. The room was beautiful and spacious, the large bed was piled with cushions and bottles lined the dresser. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling, stars intricately carved in the brushed copper metal. “I hope this will do for now. I will discuss more with Lucio what he expects of you and if he will allow you to return to your Aunts shop or not.”

Asra nodded. Lita spoke up. “My Aunt- Will you send her word of what has happened, so she knows where we are.” 

Nadia agreed. “Will you also include what is at stake… I don’t want her rushing in here like an assassin and getting herself killed.” Lita stressed. 

“I will make sure she knows all we do Lita; this I promise you.” Nadia squeezed Lita’s shoulder. 

“Thank you Nadi.” Lita replied. 

“No need. Truly.” She looked sad. “I’ll leave you two too it. Tasha will come out and get you when the bath is ready.” With that, Nadia swept out of the room leaving Asra and Lita in silence.


	18. First Palace Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lita and Asra find themselves alone after the dramatic events that just unfolded. A hot bath always makes things seem less awful. Just a cute little fluffy chapter. <3

The first thing they did when they were finally alone was to heal Asra’s split lip and swollen cheek. Lita ran her hands along his face searching for anything else that may be damaged, aside from their egos that is. Asra reached up pulling her hands from his face to hold them in his. He ran his thumb over the back of her hand where the guard had hit it. His magic cooled its way over her skin, and any sense of stinging that had remained dissipated with the bruise. 

They made their way into the bathroom attached to their room. It was spacious, yet cozy. The room centered around an in-ground pool, steam rising from its languid surface. Bottles of soaps and perfumes lined the edges along with dried petals and salts. “This does look heavenly.” Lita admitted, already pulling her crop over her head and letting it fall to the floor. 

Asra’s eyes lingered on her bare skin. “It does, doesn’t it? To bad it took imprisonment for us to get to enjoy this luxurious bath.” He replied, shirking off his clothes as well.

Lita eased her way into the pool, its warmth easing the tension from her body the deeper she went. “We should build an extension onto the shop so we can have one of these.” She closed her eyes and let her body float to the surface. She could hear Asra making his way into the bath now. 

He made his way over to her and gently pulled her into an embrace. Lita opened one eye to look at her lover. The steam from the water was making the dried blood in his hair dampen again and run down his now healed face. She clicked her tongue at him. Asra scrunched his brows at her clucking as if to say “what?”

“We need to wash your hair immediately.” She stated, letting her feet hit the bottom again. She started to pull him to the edge of the tub where a lot of bottles were concentrated.   
Asra touched his reddened locks and looked at his hand, now painted the same shade. Right, he had almost forgotten. He let Lita pull him backwards in between her legs at the side of the pool. 

“Just rest your head against me.” She smoothed her fingers over his hair pulling water into it. The bath around them looking slightly more horrific than it had a second earlier. “Jasmin or orange blossom?” She questioned. 

“Orange blossom please.” Asra replied. Lita murmured her agreement. “It reminds me of you.” Asra added.

“Oh?” Lita questioned.

“You smelled of orange blossoms when I first met you.” He told her. “Orange blossoms and vanilla. A heavenly scent to match my heavenly goddess.” 

“As if you remember that.” Lita felt her cheeks colour. 

“I remember everything about meeting you. Your gorgeous costume, the coal lining your eyes, the sound of your laugh, the feeling of your magic touching mine…” Asra opened his eyes to look up at her blushing face. He smirked. “I could go on.”

“I’d rather you not.” Lita knew her embarrassment was unfounded. After all, she held nothing back from her lover. But his attentions never stopped getting the best of her. She leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to his lips. “Now close your eyes again and let me clean you.” She ordered. He obeyed, closing his eyes. The dreamy smile remained on his lips.

She lathered the shampoo in her hands before bringing it into his platinum hair. She massaged his scalp as she worked away the last of the dried blood. Asra let a little moan of satisfaction leave his lips. “Feel good?” She asked him.

He murmured something incoherent in response. She would take that as a yes. She selected another soap from the bottles, this one was blue and smelled of some other sort of flower. She rubbed it between her hands and flattened them against his chest lathering it over the smooth planes of his lean muscle and up to his shoulders and neck. She rubbed his tense muscles letting her magic tingle at her fingertips to help relax the strain she felt there. He moaned again. 

She spent the next hour cleaning ever bit of him. He had been so brave and had taken so much punishment. It was the least she could do.   
When she was done Asra was so relaxed he was nearly asleep. She let him lounge on the side while she quickly bathed herself. Taking care to select the orange blossom and vanilla scented soaps. They were her favourite scents, and it helped that she now knew Asra liked them too.   
“Let’s go to bed now my love.” Lita nudged him and he looked at her with sleepy eyes. 

They made their way out of the bath and surrounded themselves with the large fluffy towels waiting for them by the entrance. When they got back into the main bedroom they saw the beautiful silk lounging clothes waiting for them on the bed. Lita’s in crimson and Asra’s in violet. For only having met them in person two times, Nadia really knew what they liked already. 

Lita had no sense of what time it was, other then it was dark. All she knew was that she was exhausted, and Asra was too. There was nothing more they could do to help their plight tonight except wait for the morning to come so they could hear what Nadia had to say of the Counts intentions.

Asra was already crawling his way onto the bed, sprawling his length out on top of the perfectly stuffed cushions. He looked at Lita and beckoned her forward, opening his arm for her to rest her head on his shoulder. She obliged. Pulling a soft white blanket along with her to snuggle into. 

Asra rested his lips against her hair, breathing in the scent. “Thank you for taking such good care of me Lita. I’ve never felt so comfortable with someone before. No matter the situation, you never fail to make me feel better.” He kissed her and hugged her tighter. 

“You deserve everything I have to give Asra, never forget that. You were so brave today. You stood up for me and held me close when I needed you too. It’s me who should be thanking you. Thank you.” She moved her face up to press her lips to his, letting the kiss deepen as they showed each other just how thankful they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was another pretty short chapter. I'm sorry. I got way to stoned last night during my writing time and ended up contemplating my existence and eating apple pie instead. Next weeks will likely be on the shorter side as well, I'll be away and wont have a ton of time to write. But then chapters should go back to normal length. Are shorter chapters keeping with the schedule better? Or is it better to save them and make longer updates? Let me know if you have an opinion. Once again, thanks for reading! xo


	19. Terms of Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia tells Asra and Lita of there new positions at the palace.

Her sleep was deep despite the worrisome situation they were in. When the morning came the birds song called her from sleep. The exotic trills of foreign birds from the counts menagerie was a reminder of how strange it was to wake up in the palace. 

Asra’s chest rose up and down moving Lita along with it, her head was still snuggled into his warm muscles. The scent of expensive soaps lingered on his skin. She pressed a kiss to a pectoral making her way up his neck to his jaw. She peppered him with kisses before letting her lips reached his.

“hmmmm.” Asra purred, waking enough to kiss her back. “Have I slept in?” He asked. It was not unusual for Lita to have to wake him in the morning. The boy would sleep for days if she let him. 

“I have no idea. As far as I know nobody has come to wake us yet.” Lita swung her legs off the side of the bed, standing and walking over to the bathroom. As she passed through the frame she leaned back, clutching the stone entrance. “I just couldn’t help but kiss you. Go back to sleep my love. I’m going to freshen up.” She disappeared into the bathroom.

Asra smiled, his heart felt full. There was a knock at the door. He got up and pulled on his strewn aside pants that lay on the floor beside their bed. He went to open the door just as the person behind it went to knock again. Tasha, one of the servants from the previous day, stood there holding a tray of tea and breakfast foods. A parcel was neatly tucked underneath her arm. “Breakfast for the magnificent magicians!” She announced, allowing herself into the room and over to a low table by the far wall.

Asra obsearved her as she set out their breakfast. She was fairly small, and what looked to be of southern decent. Her long straight hair was a deep shade of brown, easily mistaken for black if not observed properly. Her skin was freckled from the sun, she looked to be in her mid thirties at most. 

“Can I pour you a cup of tea?” She inquired. “It’s oolong.” She held up the smiple white teapot.

“Yes please.” Asra responded, making his way over to her. She poured his cup and handed it to him. “Thank you.” He took a deep drink of the tea.  
“Any word from Nadia?” He asked her. She was busy setting out the fruit.

“I think she was planning on stopping by after breakfast.” Tasha answered not meeting Asra’s eyes. Hmmm not a great sign he thought.

Just then Lita exited the bathroom, a polite smile on her face. “Good morning… Was it Tasha?”

“Yes Ma’am, very good memory.” She smiled holding out a teacup to Lita.

“Hardly!” Lita laughed covering her mouth. “I only met you yesterday.”

Tasha smiled. “Ahh yes but most people who come through here forget my name moments after hearing it.” She pointed out. 

“Nobles. Such assholes, If I do say so myself.” Lita laughed again. Asra noted how similar it was to her Aunts. He hadn’t noticed it before. 

“You said it, Not I!” Tasha’s eyes sparkled at Lita; a connection clearly made. In a place full of high born’s, low born’s need to stick together. 

“Well what do we have here?” Lita inquired poking around at the options Tasha had laid out for breakfast. 

“The kitchens finest, my lady. Honeyed pork and quails eggs, freshly picked fruit and my personal favourite cardamom bread and butter.” Tasha licked her lips as she pointed out the fairs. 

“Delicious!” Lita exclaimed, sitting down on an overstuffed cushion on the floor and pulling a plate towards her. “Care to join us Tasha? There’s more here than Asra and I will be able to eat on out own!” She wasted no time in scooping eggs and bread onto her plate. She plucked a grape from its vine and tossed it into her mouth. Asra joined her on the ground, filling his plate as well.

“That’s exceedingly kind of you Ma’am, but I have already eaten. When you are m’ladies personal servant, it’s best to be up and ready for your day at the break of dawn.”

Lita nodded, her mouth completely full of breakfast. “Hmmhmm Icompletlyunderstand.” She managed to get out around the food.

“What she means is no problem.” Asra added, Lita smiled at him nodding. “Join us for breakfast another morning, we would love your company.”

Tasha looked slightly taken aback by the invitation. “That’s very kind, I’ll make it a priority.” Tasha fumbled with the tray and the parcel under her arm. “Before I forget, this is for you.” She handed Asra the package. “Clean clothes for the two of you. The outfits you came in with will be washed and returned to you.” Tasha bowed and turned to leave. “The Countess will be around shortly to fill you in on what your roles are to be here at the palace.” With that Tasha excused herself into the hall.

“our roles…” Lita let the thought linger on her tongue. It was bitter. Asra reached out and squeezed her hand.

“Let’s hear what Nadi has to say before we freak out.” He told her. Lita nodded in agreement. 

“In the meantime, lets just enjoy this meal. The eating is good here!” Lita emphasized this by shoving a slice of buttered bread into her mouth. Asra laughed. Her passion for eating was one of Lita’s charms. It was a wonder she was able to stay so slim. Likely due to her hyperactivity he thought popping a red berry into his mouth. 

The morning passed quickly. They dressed in their given outfits. Both fashionable and fitting for the temperature. They matched in colour and style, which was fine with Asra and Lita who often dressed alike without being prompted. 

Nadia showed up just as Lita was starting to get bored. Asra was napping on the floor, his face tucked into a book he found in the room.  
She knocked and Lita let her in. “Good morning Countess.” Lita greeted.

Nadia frowned. “You don’t need to call me countess when we are alone, I consider us friends even though it was I who has gotten you two into this awful mess.” She looked to the ground, ashamed.

If Lita was honest with herself, she was holding onto a bit of resentment, but she knew in her heart that it was her fault for not sharing their encounter with Lucio with Nadia. 

“Sorry Nadia. I consider us friends as well.” She smiled, reaching out to the tall woman in front of her.

“Good.” Nadia smiled. “That sets my heart at ease.” She walked further into the room and spotted Asra asleep on the floor in his nest of cushions. “Oooh I’m sorry!” She whispered. “I didn’t realize Asra was still sleeping. Should I come back later?”

Lita laughed. “No, don’t worry about him. He’ll fall asleep anywhere at anytime if you let him.” She strode across the room to Asra nudging him with her foot. “I’ll just wake him up.”

Asra made a sleepy nose from the floor. He pulled the book from his face and squinted at the brightness of the room. “Up you get Asra.” Lita held out her hand to hoist him up. “Nadi’s here to tell us our fate.”

He scrunched his nose but accepted her hand to help him up. Once on his feet he walked over to Nadia and greeted her with a hug. “Good morning my dear friend. I hope you have pleasant news for us?”

“Let us sit.” Said Nadia. 

Asra and Lita exchanged looks. “Right this way.” Asra motioned her to the low table. Nadia selected a cushion and sat. Lita and Asra followed suit. 

“First of all, I want to take this moment to apologize again.” Nadia said, her face holding its composure. 

Asra held up his hand. “That’s unnecessary Nadia, your apologies have been made and we forgive you.”

“Even so I feel compelled to make them again.” She said sincerely. “I was up most of the night debating with Lucio on an agreement in which you could benefit, or at least not suffer with. I could not negotiate total freedom.” She paused, letting her words sink in. When they had no questions or statements to make, she continued.  
“I however, was able to negotiate some. Your positions here at the palace will be that of Court Magicians. Your duties will include entertainment at parties and events; help with tasks needing magical assistance including in battle should Lucio need you.”

“We aren’t soldiers!” Lita exclaimed.

“We are aware, but your prowess as magicians could come in handy. Or so Lucio tells me. I’m hoping this isn’t something we will have to deal with. If it is, I will assist you in re-negotiating your terms if or when the time comes.” Nadia explained. 

“Alright.” Lita said crossing her arms in front of her chest. Asra squeezed her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. 

“Please continue Nadi.” Asra beckoned.

“You are to come when summoned but will be allowed to continue your work at your shop during the week. Weekends are to be spent here unless previously discussed and prior arrangements have been made. You are also required to travel with us if we are in need of your company away from Vesuvia. You will be compensated for your services to this household and a yearly salary will be provided for each of you. The terms and amounts will be detailed in your contracts that will be delivered to your room later this evening.” Nadia took a breath, meeting their eyes breaking her business-like demeanor.  
“If you don’t agree to these terms, frankly, I don’t know if I can protect you or your loved ones. It was hard fought to have you treated as employees and not slaves. I beg you, as a friend and someone who cares for your well being, to accept these terms as they are.” She stopped, her shoulders slumping momentarily before righting themselves back into their professional stance. Her eyes focused on Lita, whose rage was unable to be contained. 

“There is little choice in the matter, we are aware.” Lita spat, embers burning at her fingertips. She saw the hurt in Nadia’s eyes, but the countess said nothing in defense. 

Asra interjected, “I think we need some time to process the terms of our service Nadia. This is all a lot to handle.” He explained. Asra was the one who had the cool head on his shoulders when it came to the two of them. He was able to compartmentalize his stress and anger and not have it lash out at the messenger. This was a skill that had always evaded Lita, who wore here temper on her sleeve. 

“I understand fully.” Nadia replied, gracefully standing up. 

Lita turned her face to the floor unable to look Nadia in the eyes. Asra got up to walk her out. 

“Feel free to take a walk through the gardens, I often find some semblance of peace out there.” The countess told Asra in a soft voice. She looked worriedly over to where Lita remained seated, her head in her hands. 

Asra saw Nadia’s distress. “She’ll come around. She knows this isn’t your fault. She’s just angry.” He whispered to her reassuringly.  
“I don’t blame her.” Nadia said. She touched her forehead and let herself out of their room an into the hall.


	20. Garden Galivanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lita and Asra enjoy the gardens. Light NSFW near the end. Lucio makes an appearance.

With the countess gone Lita let her angry tears explode down her face. Fuck, she wished she could handle herself more. She was grateful to Asra for keeping his cool. Nadia had done her best to remedy the situation and Lita had been anything but grateful. She despised herself for it immediately. After all, court magician was a prestigious job. They could have it way worse. People normally applied for this job!

It was the lingering shadow of imprisonment and punishment that kept the appeal of the position from the forefront of her brain. They had no choice but to accept this, or who knows what awful things Lucio would do to Aunt Marion, her only blood relative remaining. 

Asra approached her cautiously letting her know he was beside her. “Lita, would you like me to comfort you right now? Or would you like to be left alone?” He asked.

Lita let out a bitter bark of laughter. “I don’t deserve to be comforted after how cold I just was to Nadia. Your kindness is wasted on me Asra.”

He sat next to her, pulling her into his arms with little argument or resistance. “It’s my kindness to give, and I choose to give it to you.” He smoothed her hair and she buried her tear soaked face into his shirt. “Nadia knows you don’t hate her; she understands your anger. Just give it time okay?”

Asra was right, as always. Nadia was a reasonable woman, she was compassionate and cool headed. Everything Lita was not. She was similar to Asra in that manor. That was probably why Lita was so attracted to her friendship. 

“Thank you Asra. I just need to cool down. Things could be worse right?” the whites of her eyes were pink with tears and it made the hues of red in her iris’ stand out even more.

“Well I mean working for Lucio is pretty shitty.” He said, mischief sparkling in his almond eyes. 

Lita laughed and shoved him aside. “Let me clean up a bit and then we can go explore?” She asked getting to her feet. 

That was the thing about Lita, Asra thought, she could change her mood at the drop of a hat. From anger to sadness to curiosity all within ten minutes. It was a marvel. “Nadi suggested the gardens, they’re peaceful apparently.” He told her as she disappeared once again into the bathroom. 

“Sounds nice.” She called out, slightly muffled from the other room.  
When she returned the whites of her eyes where white again and her disheveled raven curls where rounded up into a green scarf.  
“Ready to go.” She smiled. 

Asra held out his hand and she pulled him to his feet. 

******  
The halls of the palace were long and winding, they seemed to carry on forever. Lita and Asra had to stop several servants to find their way to the gardens. When they stepped outside the chorus of brilliant birds hit their ears, the smell of citrus blossoms filled their noses and the sun shone it’s beams into their eyes. “Awww.” Lita sighed taking in a big lungful of air. “It smells heavenly out here.” She beamed at Asra then surveyed their surroundings. In front of them was a sprawling garden. A hedge maze to the right, and to the left a path that led through the exquisitely cared for gardens. 

“Which way should we take first?” Lita wondered out loud. 

“I’m partial to the garden path myself, But I’ll go anywhere you chose to go.” Asra slipped his hand into hers giving it a squeeze. 

“So romantic Asra.” Lita cooed, bumping her shoulder into his. “Let’s take the garden path then. We’ll have plenty of time to take the maze at some other point it would seem…” She trailed off. 

“Yes, and the point of out walk is to relax. Maybe we can find a nice spot to meditate.” Asra stated leading them towards the garden path. The entrance was guarded by two of the largest lemon trees Lita had ever seen. Their blooms were in full glory and the scent was heavy in the air.  
The path was laden with pea pebbles and peppered with moss. Wild flowers grew between the trees and larger plants giving the cultivated garden almost a naturally grown look. They lazily walked at a slow pace, hand in hand, enjoying the sounds around them.  
Eventually they came to a small clearing. A tall willow shaded the area and tiny pink mushrooms peaked up between its protruding roots. The clearings floor was soft with moss and tiny violets, butterflies and bees flitted between the pollen heavy blooms.

“This is lovely.” Lita breathed. “Shall we stop here for a little meditation and recharge?” She questioned. 

“I couldn’t think of a better spot.” Asra agreed, moving into the clearing, and stretching out onto the soft green moss. Lita followed suit, coming down to a cross legged position and breathing in the clean air. The garden was laden with the living energy of its own little ecosystem. She could feel the vibrations of life pulsing from the trees, plants, and animals. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, the steady rise and fall of her chest. She noticed the air passing in and out of her body, the feeling of her expanding lungs. The world fell away and there was nothing but the clarity of her energy and the vibrations of this peaceful space. 

Some time passed and Lita let her body ground itself back into the physical world, she laid down on her back and pushed up into a wheel, stretching out her stiff ligaments. After a bit of stretching she lay down on her back again to observe the scenery above.  
Asra breathed out, bringing his focus back. He reached out to Lita, who lay beside him, and ran his fingers softly up her leg before joining her on his back. His head connected with hers, his left hand fell to his belly and the right to hers, palm up. “Feeling better my love?” He asked her, gazing up at the sliver of blue that showed between the branches. 

“Much better.” She replied. “If we get to come into this garden from time to time it may be worth it.” She laughed, only partially kidding. 

“It does have a powerful calming aura doesn’t it?” He nodded, matching her sentiment. “We should have brought a picnic though.” He frowned, his stomach letting out a small rumble. 

Lita giggled. “That would have been nice. Next time! We can attempt to find the kitchens when we go back to the palace. It would be best to get on good terms with the kitchen staff I think. What do you think?”

Asra nodded his agreement. He watched her lips as she chatted away to him. They were full and flushed, the perfect shade of dusty deep pink. He leaned forward and captured them. 

“Mmm, Asra! I was talking to you!” Lita exclaimed, leaning back away from his face. 

“Sorry dove. I was enticed by your beautiful lips and couldn’t help myself.” He apologized, still watching her mouth.

Lita turned a bright shade of crimson. “Is that so?” She leaned back towards him, her eyes narrowing into a seductive look. Asra could turn her on at anytime and anywhere.  
He captured her lips once again. He scooted forward and pulled her into his lap. She happily complied. Asra’s arms wound around her back, pulling her flush against his chest. His lips never leaving hers. She let out a tiny, muffled moan of satisfaction.  
Her arms where jammed up against his chest. Her hands clasped his face pulling him further into her. He slipped his tongue in between her lips, exploring her mouth. He could feel his excitement growing as she ground into his hips. He sighed, and brought his hand forward to grip her clothed chest, finding her erect nipple and pinching it between his fingers.  
Lita could feel heat pooling between her leg at his ministrations, she jutted her hips against his even harder. His enthusiasm now obvious in his pants.  
Suddenly she had the feeling they were not alone. From the way Asra stopped his movements she knew he sensed it too. They broke apart at the lips and looked around. There, perched in a tree on a lower branch, was Lucio.

“Oh c’mon you two! You were just getting to the good part!” He complained, a bratty pout on his face. Clearly, he was annoyed they had spotted him. 

Lita was a little lost for words, but she jumped to her feet and strode right over to the tree. “You fucking pervert!” She pointed angerly at his smug face. 

“Hey now! You’re in MY garden and you’re MY magicians.” He paused, letting that sink in. “Why shouldn’t I enjoy your little tryst? I would have joined in, but clearly, I know from past experiences you would be unwelcoming.” He frowned.

“Of course you’re unwelcome! You weren’t invited, and it’s creepy as fuck to put it plainly!” She folded her arms across her chest. “You have a beautiful wife, It’s unfair to fetishize us.”

“I don’t know what that means, but you’re right, my wife is hot. That’s why I was out here in the first place.” He pointed out ignoring the ‘creepy’ part of her exclamation. “Noddy has been really pissed at me since you two arrived.”  
The audacity of this man to imply they had just ‘arrived’ and not been forced to come. Lita seethed.  
“She wants to make your employment here pleasant.” He said with exasperation. “She’s totally ignoring the fact that you two embarrassed me at my own birthday party!” 

“Rightfully so! You were being creepy than too!” She exclaimed angerly. Asra was at her side at this point, wordless.

“I was not being creepy! If you two would stop trying to fuck each other in my house in public spaces, I’d stop trying to join!” He hissed back her. “I’m the count! I’m important! And beautiful! Why wouldn’t you want me to be part of that!?” He yelled, genuinely confused. 

At this Lita was feeling a little dumfounded. This man was a complete idiot, but he was her boss and there was no getting around that at this point. She decided to try and regain a level head and work his obvious idiocy to her advantage. Time to fake kindness, or at least not complete loathing.  
“Okay, look. You clearly have boundary issues, and that’s your business. However, I understand your complaint of our public canoodling. We will keep it in private from now on. Okay?” She asked, saying it as if talking to a young child. He didn’t seem to notice.

“Fine, Though I still don’t understand why you wouldn’t be thrilled to have me join.” He pouted again. “And I’d like an apology for your behaviour at my birthday!” He demanded.

She felt Asra glower from beside her. She reached out to grab his hand, giving it a squeeze. “We are sorry we embarrassed you at your birthday party Count Lucio. It won’t happen again so long as you keep your hands to yourself.”

He looked somewhat satisfied with that. “Fine, but I guarantee you two will be begging me to join you in bed in no time.” He waggled his eyebrows, a cocky smile spreading across his face.

“Don’t bet on it.” Asra added, finally joining in the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just reread this chapter and found a lot of mistakes. Hopefully I have fixed them all now. I'll try to edit better from now on. Sorry about that! xo


	21. NSFW Chapter - Garden Romp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter ahead. The beginning is fine to read if you aren't interested in smut. I have clearly marked where the smut begins. Enjoy ;)

They watched as Count Lucio made his way down the path and back towards the palace. “Gods he is infuriating, isn’t he?” Lita asked, turning towards Asra once she felt assured Lucio was far enough away and not coming back. 

“That’s one way to put it.” Asra agreed. “I find it hard to control my hatred when he’s around.” He added.

Lita was surprised at that. He seemed to hold his cool perfectly fine from her perspective. Possibly that was just by comparison. She had always been quite fiery in her responses.

“My parents disappeared working for him. He could have killed them for all I know.” Asra spat out angerly. 

Now Lita was truly shocked. She hadn’t known this, Asra had been so secretive when it came to the story of how he’d become an orphan. Lita had thought better then to pry and knew if he wanted to tell her he would in time. “Asra, I’m so sorry. That’s terrible on its own, and now you are stuck working for him. I can’t imagine how you feel.” She leaned forward gently pulling him into her arms. She kept her grip loose in case he didn’t want to be touched in this moment of vulnerability.

Asra leaned into her letting his face settle onto her collar bone. He breathed in her scent and wrapped his arms around her torso. At least he had her now. 

Lita pet his hair, pulling her fingers through his curls and gently massaging his scalp. He almost purred. Asra had no words in response, he just needed her comfort and love. He needed everything that she had, he needed to know she was his and his alone. 

He looked up at her through lidded eyes, she looked down at him stunned to see such desire there. He met her mouth hungerly, rising to stand before her at his full height. He pulled her forward his hands wandering lower to find the curve of her soft ass. 

*********** NSFW from here on out! No plot points will be missed if you choose to skip! See you next week. Xo************

“Mmm Asra, are you sure you want to do this here?” She questioned. She was no fan of Lucio and hadn’t really meant to keep her word about not touching Asra in places aside from their rooms. However, this was mere moments after the discussion. 

Asra broke free from her neck to mumble out, “Oh I’m sure.” Before finding purchase down her chest, sucking and licking his way to her breasts. 

Excitement washed over her as she felt his desire grow to radiating proportions. Without warning he hoisted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She let out a tiny shriek of protest at the suddenness of it. Asra carried her over to the willow pushing her back up against its bark. It was rough, but not unbearingly so.

There truly was no room to wiggle free between the tree and Asra’s strong arms and mouth pinning her to it. She knew if she asked him to stop though he would. He ground into her, his hardened member pushing against her clothed slit and eliciting a moan from her lips. 

“You like that don’t you my dove? I’m going to make you feel so good.” Asra whispered gruffly into her ear. Lita whimpered in reply. This was a more dominate side of Asra she had yet to see. 

Asra let his hands slid up her thighs, pushing her skirt up. His fingers darted in to push her panties aside. He felt her wetness, and knew she was ready to take his fingers. He pushed two digits into her soaking pussy curving them expertly upwards into the spongy g-spot that was waiting to be teased. 

“Oh gods! Asra!” Lita cried moving against his fingers as they pushed rapidly in and out of her. The ball of his hand made contact with her clit and rubbed it over and over again as his fingers continued their assault. 

“I want you to cum on my fingers love, you’re going to show me how much you like this.” he growled, nipping her ear with his teeth.

Asra’s words sent her over the edge. Her cunt spasmed around his unrelenting fingers, her need dripping down his hand. “Good girl.” He cooed at her. He supported her with his other arm and the tree, and brought the fingers that where previously lodged in her body to his lips. He met her eyes as he sucked them in slowly, licking off every trace of her desire. “You taste delicious.” He told her, leaning in to capture her mouth with his. He wanted her to taste herself in his mouth. 

“Asra you’re being so fucking hot.” Lita said as he kissed down the side of her neck, one hand fiddling with his trousers.

He grunted back at her, his cock launching free of its confines. He was still holding her up despite his protesting arms and ground his hips forward between her legs soaking himself in her fluids. She mewled under his treatment. “You want my cock in you, don’t you?”

“So bad Asra, please fuck me!” She cried his pelvis grinding into her sensitive clit sending jolts of electricity through her body. 

His lips crashed into hers as her railed his dick into her all the way to the hilt in one motioned. She cried out into his mouth as he started a steady pace. He squeezed her ass pulling her cheeks apart and circling her hole with his finger. Using her own liquids to stimulate her further. 

At this point Lita was shaking from the pleasure, her second orgasm was quickly approaching. “Oh Asra! I’m going to cum!” 

He picked up his pace, growling with the exertion. He could feel his own end approaching fast, her tight pussy was soaking wet and the feeling of pushing into her walls was unmet. “Cum on my cock while I cum in you.” Asra demanded, his hands now on her hips, fucking her hard onto his dick.

“I-IM CUMING!!!” She wailed, her orgasm crashing down around his ample appendage. 

Asra groaned and emptied himself deep inside his beautiful lover. He bobbed her up and down slowly, milking himself into her and bringing them down from their high together.   
He placed her down, finally letting her feet touch the ground. He tucked himself back into his pants and lay down on the grass below the tree once more. He motioned for her to join him. She did, resting her cheek onto his chest and listening to his heart pound against his ribcage. 

“That was amazing!” she breathed into him. “You really out did yourself.” She twirled her fingers over his chest as it rose up and down.

He was a little embarrassed now that it was over, he had really needed her to be his. “I’m sorry if I was a bit too rough. I hope I didn’t hurt you.” His brow furrowed and he propped himself up on his elbows to peer down at her. His face was slightly red from his workout and embarrassment. 

“Only the good kind of hurt honey.” She assured him patting his cheek. “We can do that anytime you want to!” Lita enthused, feeling thoroughly fucked and satisfied. 

He laughed, letting his head rest on the ground again. “I might need to let my arms recover for a bit first, I have a feeling they’re going to be sore tomorrow.”

“Oh definitely. Though I have a salve for that. I’ll have you back up and ready in no time at all!” She snapped her fingers her laugh carrying over the trees.


	22. Halloween one shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week is going to be a little different! I'm going to do a one shot Halloween story of Lita and Asra. . It will take place before the events of the Arcana game but after where we currently are in this timeline. I hope you enjoy it! I will post a regular chronological chapter the following Wednesday.

https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323050 

I'm having a hard time putting things together in a collection lol. SO here's the link to the Halloween one shot. <^.^>


	23. Return to the Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lita and Asra are given a tour of the palace and get to return to the shop.

The rest of the day at the palace was a breeze. When they made their way back to their rooms, after their very enjoyable time in the gardens, Tasha was there to greet them. “I thought a tour of the palace may be in order.” She chirped happily. While they were gone, the bed and their strewn aside towels and plates from breakfast had been put in order.

Lita smiled brightly at the dark-haired woman. “That would be appreciated, thank you.” She said, taking a hold of Asra’s fingers. 

Asra nodded in agreement. “Thank you, Tasha. We got lost several times on our way to the gardens this morning.” He laughed.

“Oh yes, I heard.” She said busying herself with the drapes.

Asra gave Lita a look. Hopefully, that was all she had heard. Lita shrugged, a naughty little smile on her lips. 

“Shall we set off then?” Tasha asked, sweeping her hands over the front of her uniform smoothing out the fabric. 

“Yes, please.” Lita quipped in response. 

The rest of the morning was spent touring the palace. They skipped over the main floor halls and ballroom, which they were familiar with from the Masquerade, and focused on the private wings and upper levels. The palace was beautiful and ornate, as was to be expected. Lucio and Nadia had separate wings, so they learned. Frankly, it surprised neither of them. The couple weren’t exactly lovey dovey.

They were excited to be shown several secret passages and tunnels leading to different places around the palace. The two most important being one to the kitchens, for late night snacking, and one to the beautiful gardens they had wandered this morning. 

Tasha gave them a light history lesson on the previous tenants of the residence. Their pictures hung in a grand gallery on the top level. Stuffy looking counts and countesses glowered out at the low borns as they made their way from frame to frame. One woman in particular stared out from her portrait with a special sort of venom. Her auburn locks, pinned shockingly high from her scalp, were decorated with tiny birds and flowers. Her face was painted a sickly white and her eyes were defined in a feline like stare. “She looks friendly.” Lita pointed to the wicked looking lady. 

“Ah yes, Countess Penelope Belmont. She was responsible for the Great Famine of Vesuvia a hundred and fifty years ago. She taxed her people to the brink, all to pay for her lavish parties and top of the line décor. Much of what you see today was designed by her. All imported marble and gold.” Tasha waved her arms around to point out their surroundings. “They lopped off her head during a citizen uprising.” She smiled, skipping to the next portrait. 

By the time they had finished their tour it was noon, and they were summoned to the dining hall to eat with the Countess. Lucio was apparently taking his meal in his own wing.  
“Ah! Lita, Asra have a seat.” Nadia smiled at them as they walked into the grand eatery. “You’re just in time for my favorite dish of spiced swordfish!” She said, overly enthusiastic.

Lita frowned, she was hoping Nadia wasn't over compensating for the awkwardness of their last encounter the previous night. “Nadia I-” Lita started, regret notable on her face.

Nadia held up her hand. “There’s no need Lita. You have had an upsetting few days and it’s at least partially my fault. Let’s move forward and find the positives in the situation.” She smiled, and motioned for them to sit. Lita took the spot next to her. 

“Still, I’m sorry for being an absolute brat. Your friendship is of utmost importance to me and lashing out at you was unacceptable.” Lita looked to her lap, ashamed. 

Nadia shook her head. “Like I said, there is no need for apologies.” She sounded sincere.

Three servants walked out from the kitchen, each with a steaming plate of swordfish and various vegetables. Sparkling wine followed. Lita and Asra were delighted to dig in. This was possibly the fanciest meal either of them had ever eaten for lunch, or maybe ever in their lives for that matter. “Is every meal this grand?” Asra inquired between bites of his perfectly seasoned fish. 

Nadia covered her mouth as she finished chewing and said. “No, not every meal. Often, I take lunch and breakfast on the terrace in my wing. Usually something simple. However, I thought it would be nice for the three of us to have a satisfying meal. Without Lucio.” She smirked behind her hand. 

Asra raised his flute of wine. “Cheers to that.” Lita giggled and clinked her glass with his and Nadia’s.

The meal continued pleasantly. Every last morsel was gobbled and every sip of wine enjoyed. Lita felt satisfied that her relationship with Nadia was mended and they were on good terms.

Nadia had told them she had arranged a carriage to take them back to the shop for the evening. They were both incredibly grateful to be able to go home and see Marian and Muriel to explain what had happened and the arrangement going forward. Nadia elucidated when a carriage would arrive at the shop the following morning to collect them and take them back to the palace. Tomorrow was Nadia’s birthday party and as the palace magicians they were expected to attend as official members of court.

The rest of the day was spent gossiping with Nadia about various nobles and staff romances. They relocated to the terrace Nadia had mentioned earlier, and honestly had a great time. Nadia was right, there was nothing to do now but look to a positive future and engage with the cards one had been dealt. So to speak.

Evening rolled around and they were greeted out front with one of the Countess’ carriages. It was an amazingly comfortable means of moving about, especially compared to how they were brought here. 

It was dark when they pulled up in front of the shop and exited their ride. Asra pulled Lita close as it drove away. “I’m going to go spend the night back at the hut with Muriel.” He told her, squeezing her into a hug. Faust popped up from his collar, flicking her tongue at Lita. 

“Of course.” She hugged him back and gave Faust a little rub on the head. “Give him a hug from me please.” She smiled. “Even though he won’t want it.” 

Asra laughed. “I will. Give Aunt Marian my love as well.” He said, Lita nodded. “I’ll meet you back here in the morning.” He gave her a peck on the cheek and walked off down the street towards the forest. 

Lita walked into the shop. Everything was exactly as she had left it. She didn’t know why she was surprised by that; she’d only been gone a day. “We’re just about to close-“ Marion called out as she rounded the corner. She looked up in surprise to see her Niece standing there. She ran over to her and pulled her into the tightest hug Lita had ever had to bear. 

“Aunty, you’re squeezing the life out of me!” Lita fussed from within her grasp. Marion loosened her hold and brought the girl out to arms length to get a good look at her. 

“They didn’t lay on hand on you did they!?” She demanded angerly. 

“I’m fine.” Lita responded, not wanting to get into the details just yet and have to work Marion down from the ledge. 

Marion let out a strangled sob and pulled Lita back in for another death grip. “I was so worried.” She cried, petting Lita’s dark curls. “There was blood on the counter when I got back, and Asra and you were gone! I was told by the neighbors you two had been carted off by some palace guards!” She wailed.

It was Lita’s turn to hug her back, shifting in Marion’s choke hold to wrap her arms around the slender woman. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.” She said into her Aunts tunic. 

Marion let out a wet laugh. “Don’t be sorry, this isn’t your fault.” She assured her. Finally, she let go of her niece. She walked over to the front door and flipped the closed sign and locked the door. “Let’s go talk over a cup of tea?” She asked a little shakily. 

“That sounds amazing.” Lita gave her the best reassuring smile she could muster. 

For the next few hours Marion and Lita talked about her new role at the palace. She told her about her and Asra’s previous run in with Lucio and about their correspondence with the princess. She explained what was to happen in the future and assured her that Asra and her were as safe as they could be in the given situation. 

Marion told her how Muriel had spent the previous night at the shop in a pure state of frenzied concern. Marion was glad to console the gigantic young man; she had shared with him the letter from the palace. Lita’s Aunt was happy that Asra had gone back to the hut that night to be with his friend, despite her overwhelming need to gather him in her arms.

When the tea was finished, they both decided that they had had enough excitement for one day and retired for the night. It was nice to know she would always have a home at her little magic shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 69 Kudos ;) Cheers!


End file.
